


Welcome to the Afterlife, Tommy

by coldest_of_cuts, mabell20



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Afterlife, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bargaining, Canonical Character Death, Clay | Dream Kills TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Death, Denial, Depression, Family, Family Dynamics, Five Stages of Grief, Ghosts, Heaven & Hell, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Wilbur Soot, Quote: Anyway Here's Wonderwall (Oasis), Reconciliation, References to Depression, Resurrection, Revenge, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i cried, i cried during the ending so you probably will too, i didnt cry, so tommy got resurrected yesterday, the ghosty bois vibin, there's no romance here please just don't be weird this is all platonic, tommy died today lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldest_of_cuts/pseuds/coldest_of_cuts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabell20/pseuds/mabell20
Summary: “I don’t think this revival book is real. Schlatt, he’s fucking dead...I’ve seen his grave, his grave is real, his corpse is there.”“Okay, if you think that, then go see him in the afterlife.”When Tommy loses his last canon life to Dream's temper tantrum and is stuck in the afterlife with Wilbur, Schlatt, and Mexican Dream, the rest of the SMP grieves in their own ways.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 194





	1. The beginning of the end.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, mans died today and no one was expecting that for sure.

Tommy: “I don’t think this revival book is real. Schlatt he’s fucking dead...I’ve seen his grave, his grave is real, his corpse is there.

Dream: “Fine then, go see him in the afterlife.”

It was an argument, the final argument that caused all this to happen. Tommy’s final canon death, cast away. He didn’t die a death like Theseus, he died in Pandora’s Vault by the hands of Dream, in an argument that turned fatal. The thing that Tommy said, the thing that made Dream snap.

“I don’t think this revival book is real. Schlatt, he’s fucking dead...I’ve seen his grave, his grave is real, his corpse is there.” This is when Dream finally snapped. 

“Okay, if you think that, Then go see him in the afterlife.” This...this was the end of Tommy, the end of TommyInnit. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were bruises littering his face, chest, back, and arms, he had been punched and kicked in multiple places. There was blood covering half of his face from where he had hit the floor after getting beaten and knocked back by Dream’s fists. It wasn’t painful, Tommy didn’t feel much pain after exile, or any pain at all, maybe the nuke radiation really had affected him. Tommy didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to lose his last life in the small box with Dream. He still had the hotel to live for, he had Sam Nook, Sam, and Puffy that was helping him, as well as Jack once in a while, even though he was doubtful of Jack’s intentions after the nuke testing happened and he was almost killed. Tommy could continue to feel Dream pounding him with his boot, but he was beginning to feel more and more weak, failing to successfully fight back. That’s when Tommy began to slip in and out of consciousness, then after barely a minute later he felt his head hit the ground one final time. That’s when everything went black, the world around him was nothing just void darkness.

Dying wasn’t exactly how Tommy thought it would be. It wasn’t as painful, horrifying, and scary as Ghostbur had described him. It was simply, nothing. No pain, just dull aches where Dream’s fists made a home on his skin only moments ago. Nothing to be scared of, just the void of which Tommy was familiar with, just not in a physical form. He wasn’t sure if he was deaf, blind, or both. There were no indications that his eyes were even open until a light started appearing in the distance. He stood there, pondering for a moment only to realize that it was taking a familiar shape, a shape of someone, no, multiple people he knew. Or, used to know. 

The first he fully recognized was Wilbur, not Ghostbur, not Villanbur. Just Wilbur, who had not seemed to notice him yet. Tommy doesn’t remember the last time he spoke with the real Wilbur, maybe it was before they lost the election, but at that point, he was sure Wilbur already knew of their fate. Maybe it was when they finally won independence, he remember’s Wilbur’s words like it was yesterday, the smile on his face and the glimmer in his eye when he learned that they truly had independence. When they were happy.

The next person he recognized was Schlatt. While not so happy to see him again, he remembers fondly of when he used to idolize the man, wearing the same suit, and using the same phrases because he looked up to him so much. Back when he first met him on the Prime path, how Schlatt had oh-so-generously performed the cuck-shed ordeal for him. He smiled at the thought, but the venomous memories came seeping back in the corners of his vision, being exiled the first time, Wilbur getting shot while running, Tubbo breaking the walls. His smile faded. 

Next his eyes moved to Mexican Dream. He was immediately reminded of his exile arc. All the days he spent alone, with Dream. Even the good times, when he would laugh along with Mexican Dream and Girl Dream. He doesn’t have many memories with him, as he had such a short lifespan, but a good one nonetheless.

  
  


Wilbur’s eyes turned to him, he was horrified at the sight ahead of him. Shortly after, Schlatt and Mexican Dream spotted him as well. 

Tommy made his way over to them, tears running down his face because he is 100% undoubtedly dead. 

Dead.

If Tommy were being honest he knew this day would come, but not as soon. He thought he could still run his hotel and see his friends and be happy with Sam and Puffy. But no, they left him just like everyone else did. Stood around doing who knows what, not caring that he was dying while everyone else was turning a blind eye. Sam had left him, just like everyone else did. He didn’t know why he actually believed that he wouldn’t be left in the dust just like Phil had, just like Techno had, just like Wilbur had, just like Tubbo had.

Tommy never got to say goodbye to Tubbo, never got to apologize to Techno or ask Jack to run his hotel while he was gone. He never got to thank Sam and Puffy for the generosity that left him just like how they left him to rot in prison with Dream. Tommy had many regrets, and now all he has is Wilbur, Schlatt, and Mexican Dream. He wondered if they had regrets too. Well, now he has all the time in the world to find out.

  
  


\--------

POV Wilbur

  
  


…

…

…

“Tommy?”

  
  
  


I never thought I’d see Tommy here before I got to see him back in the land of the living. Tommy’s arrival hadn’t been too exciting for us. We all bet on who would die next, and of course it was between Tommy and Tubbo. But when we all saw that little light, we were hoping as much as we could that it wasn’t the two of them. Neither of them deserved to die, and yet here Tommy was, in front of us, dead. 

“Hey… Wilbur. It is you right Wilbur? I’d hate to be calling you that and then have you respond like ‘Bitch that’s not me! He’s dead on another level!’ or something like that.”

“...”

“Wilbur?”

“Give him some time to register the situation, Tommy.” Schlatt had piped up from behind me. I forgot he was here. 

“Heh, yea… sorry Schlatt.” Tommy had looked down, kind of embarrassed.

So it really is him, huh? How did he even die? He looks like shit.

“Hey, Tommy. I’ve missed you… You look like shit.” Tommy looked back up, smiling and relieved that I had said something to him since he got here. 

“I know big man, sorry about that, I’ve been stuck in prison for a long time, with Dream actually. God I hate that guy.” Tommy said nonchalantly. There was a pause until he spoke up again.

“Y’know Dream is actually a pretty shit guy. Kept on insisting he was some shitty god, and when I finally put him in his place, he beat the shit outta me and I fucking died! Even though I deserved it, it was so anticlimactic am I right? Not the TommyInnit way at all! Not that there’s anything I can do about that, but it’s the thought that counts.” Silence again.

“So let me get this straight man? Dream- my friend, beat YOU to death? I wish I could've been killed by those godly hands, amigo.” Mexican Dream said. Schlatt and I looked at him unimpressed. 

“Really Mexican Dream? Really?” Schlatt said, taking a gulp of his whiskey. Mexican Dream shrugged.

“Well we’re just being honest here amigos! Nothing to lie about so might as well be honest!” Tommy smiled a little. But then it dropped. “It wasn’t fun to die again. It was like the other times I died, painful, sad, and at least three people were rejoicing.” 

“Why were they rejoicing?” I know we had many enemies in my time, but who rejoiced this time? Why would they.

“Dunno, but all I know is that they’re glad I’m gone, every last one of ‘em! They didn’t care while I was alive so why would they be anything but happy now? At least it’s all over and I can finally rest now. After everything. Finally, I can rest.” Tommy looked like he had taken death well at this point, I’d expected him to be a little more stubborn but I guess not. At least he looks better. He looks like he’s in peace. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like this. I don’t know how to feel. 

I took Tommy in, held him close, and cried for him.

“Welcome to the Afterlife, Tommy.


	2. Grief seeps into your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Tubbo, and Ranboo face the first stages of grief as they come to terms with the death of Tommy. Sam goes and sees Dream in Pandora's Vault, while Tubbo and Ranboo seek out Sam for answers on their friend's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, welcome back for chapter 2, I'm gonna try to do daily updates as this fic wont be too long, but I'm probably going to post multiple chapters some days. 
> 
> For this chapter I definitely went back to the vods for most of the dialogue but added in some bits that were improvised.

As Dream would say, beating the shit out of that child, felt pretty good for him. All of that annoyance finally gone and he can rest with peaceful, silent ears. No more migraines from Tommy singing and making childish noises, as soon as he stopped putting up a fight Dream knew he finally had won. And now Tommy can rest painfully, and horribly. Dream knows of the outrage that will spread across the server at the discovery of Tommy’s death, but he doesn’t quite seem to care. Blood on his hands, and no one is brave enough to serve the reprimand. 

\--

Dream’s sick laugh will forever be burned into the memory of Sam's head. If the message on the communicator wasn’t already enough, the deafening silence that came from that cell was horrifying. Sam had failed, he had failed and for what? All hope is gone now, Tommy died alone and without knowing that people actually loved him. Sam could hardly handle it. But here Sam was, facing Tubbo, Ranboo, and Jack; who had formed a small crowd outside the prison entrance. Sam stared at them, Tubbo broke the silence.

“Sam, what the hell happened in there?” Sam never likes being the bearer of bad news, but it’s not like he has a choice now. 

“I couldn’t get there in time…”

“In time for what, Sam?” Ranboo asked, while helping Jack fend off a zombie.

“I...I didn’t think that Dream would actually kill him..” Their faces dropped.

“Sam? What do you mean? Who’s dead?” Tubbo stood there adamant to get an answer.

“They were in the cell, everything was fine and I came to give them the food because I was trying to figure out what happened… He actually did it.” 

“How? Why was Tommy still in there in the first place?” Sam went quiet, finding it even harder to say it, not even he fully believes it yet, but he saw it. He heard every punch hit Tommy and he heard him pleading for Dream to stop because he was about to die. He heard Tommy hit the floor and he heard Dream’s maniacal laughter that followed the thud.

“What are you trying to say, Sam?” 

“I’m saying that… Tommy’s gone.” There was silence once again. A lasting silence. 

“... That sucks. Oh man.” Tubbo said, seemingly unaffected. 

“Wait what?”

“...”

“Wait, so like he’s dead?”

“Yea. Dream actually killed him.” Sam was starting to feel sick and he hardly could hold the bile that was inching up in his throat. 

Who would’ve known! The one person you’re supposed to protect, gone! Dead! You failed Tommy, Sam. And this time, it’s permanent. You left him just like everyone else did, like Phil did, and Tubbo did, and Techno did, and Wilbur did. You’re no better than them Sam. You let him die and did nothing. There’s no turning back the clock now.

“Can we kill Dream?” Sam could see where he was coming from, but still believes Dream holds the power of revival.

“I- no!”

“So, he’s just dead?” 

“He actually killed him-”

“Wait, how?” As if it matters? He’s already dead. What does it matter if they find out?

“How did he kill him?” Sam was getting frustrated. He didn’t need his own thoughts berating him on top of all these questions being asked. He knows they don’t mean it but it’s still giving him a headache.

“I- I need to go back.” Sam said and dashed back into the entrance, pressing the button that activated the stasis chamber and brought him back into the prison. Dashing through the halls as quickly as he can, he finally came upon Pandora’s Vault. He could hear Dream’s heavy breathing, and the lack of someone else's.

“Dream?” 

“Yea Sam?”

“I’d like to have a word with you.” 

“Well, we have all the time in the world for a few words.” Sam hated how normal Dream sounded, as if he didn’t just permanently end a kid’s life. Sam clenched his fists.

“What happened with Tommy, Dream.” 

“He was being annoying, he killed the cat y’know, beat him to death. He had it coming Sam.” 

“That is no excuse to beat the kid to death!”

“They’re pretty much the same anyway! Who cares!” Sam was getting more agitated now.

“They are not the same, Dream.”

“Y’know beating him was easy work, my friend. He took each punch like it’s already happened before, he pleaded with me to stop but I didn’t. I kicked and punched him, and threw him against a wall before he finally stopped fighting. And boy, it felt great. Finally he was put in his place after all this time.” 

“You’re sick, Dream.”

“Oh yea? Well if I’m sick then you are too Sam! You left him in here with me! He told you he hated small spaces, he told you he hated me! And what did you do? You left him in here.” Sam could practically hear Dream’s grin.

“I had to! There was a security issue that could have risked you getting out!”

“I’m sure there was an issue Sam, It’s not like you had a week to figure it out and yet still didn’t.”

“Shut up, Dream!” Silence followed.

“Exile made it easy.” Dream’s voice was almost paralyzing. Sam shivered, he knew bits and pieces but he’s already pieced together what happened in Tommy’s exile.

_However, the one thing that made it easier for Dream to rough up Tommy now, was exile of course. During exile Dream had punished Tommy on multiple occasions for any small mistake that Tommy had made, if it was lying, Tommy would be punished, if he said something out of line, he would be punished, if he fought back, he would be punished. No matter what Tommy did he would be punished, either by a punch, kick, smack across that face, or something even more extreme. That’s what made it so easy for Dream, he knew that Tommy would beg him to stop, would plead, would scream, would cry, just to get the pain to stop, because that’s what happened during exile. But this time it was different, during exile Dream would stop, he would stop and heal Tommy just barely before the kid would die. Every time Tommy would wake up from yet another near death experience, Dream would be there, soothing him and telling him that he deserved this punishment and it was for the best, and Tommy was playing right into his hands. This manipulation Tommy went through was so prolonged, and even though he was just barely getting out of the manipulation of Dream, it still lingered in his hands, body, and mind; waiting for the time to be released… And that time was now._ _  
  
_

Sam stormed out of the Vault, down the prison hallways and out the entrance, only to be met with Tubbo and Ranboo once again.

“He actually did it though, he just… beat him to death.” Sam looked down, his face so pallor he looked almost ghostly. 

“That’s a way to go, Jesus Christ.” Tubbo was in disbelief, this seemed surreal, for his best friend to be beaten to death. 

“I- yea.”

“No...he’s not actually dead though….right?”

“No, Dream… Dream beat him to death.” Sam flinched as the words came out of his mouth.

“No, I don’t think he’s actually dead.” 

“I don’t.. I-I’m not sure...I’ll be honest..I don’t really believe it.” Sam recognizes this as Tubbo and Ranboo in denial. And who wouldn’t? Their friend just died and they had to find out this way. Sam really just wishes Tommy didn’t end like that, he wishes Tommy could keep going and live out his life; but then again, death wasn’t Tommy’s choice.

“What do you mean...don’t you see where he killed him in the..And I’m telling you that he actually killed him.”

“So..” Ranboo said quietly, it was easy to tell that he didn’t know what to say or believe. 

“Sam, wait, wait, wait, Sam , I have a very important question for you. Do you have a Mario Kart Steering Wheel.” (You’re welcome)

“No but.. I-I thought you would react differently. I just..I just came to..I wanted..I wanted you to be able to know..I need...nevermind.” Sam decided it wasn’t worth it to keep talking. He turned on his heel and headed to retrieve the body (if it’s even possible).

It was still silent except for the sorrowful footsteps of Sam getting more distant. 

  
  


{Tubbo’s POV}

  
  


“No...there’s no way he’s actually dead, Sam wouldn’t have let that happen… right?” Tubbo doesn’t know the answer to Ranboo’s question. He doesn’t seem to know any answers despite having them fed to him by Sam, who at this point is gone back into the prison again. 

“I..I don’t know. I really don’t.” 

  
  


“Sam, yea no Sam, Sam plays tricks sometimes..right?”

  
  


“Maybe it’s some kind of ploy to dull the interest of the prison.” An awkward silence fell between them.

“Let’s go back, Ranboo.” Tubbo just wants to go home.

“Sure, Tubbo.” They walked back to the inn completely silent, just their footsteps and uneven breaths were hardly as loud as their thoughts, which were trying to rationalize the situation. Tubbo stopped in front of the inn and Ranboo followed. 

“What are the five stages of grief? Is this what denial is like?” Tubbo was trying to remember the order, but his thoughts were screaming at him. 

“Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, acceptance. And yes, Tubbo, This is denial.”

“...”

“Do you plan on leaving denial?” Ranboo asked. Tubbo smiled weakly at Ranboo, with tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

“No, I think I’m gonna stay here for a little while.”

_They stood there in silence just staring at the Bee n Boo hotel, taking a couple glances at the Big Innit Hotel every few minutes. Neither knew what to say, both trapped in the first stage of grief. Their friend, Amigo, a victim of Dream’s manipulation, is dead...gone. Maybe he’ll come back as a ghost, maybe not. Maybe he’ll be resurrected, or maybe he won't; but nonetheless it’s all up to Dream._

_T_ _he admin of the server, the “God” as he said himself, it will all lead back to him, won’t it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for reading, I got a lot more hits than I had expected so I hope you all enjoy the coming story!
> 
> The next few chapters are going to be of different POV's and how people react, I'll try to make my own reactions fit the characters if they have not already reacted live.
> 
> We'll be getting back to the Afterlife very soon. 
> 
> :)


	3. More angry than the thunder that struck him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people find out about Tommy's death, Sam grieves and so do the Sleepy Bois Inc, (A few of them really seem to be taking the "sleepy boys" name seriously)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back, get ready for angst and a really long chapter :)

“‘Running a hotel would be easy’ They said, ‘Death of your enemies is satisfying’ They said. well NO IT FUCKING ISN’T! This is so difficult and god I wish Tommy didn’t have to die on me and instead left the prison so he could do some of the work, even though it’s highly unlikely for him to do any work in general.” Jack Manifold had taken to talking himself out of the unexpected sadness he was feeling. That was, until he came across Sam Nook in the hotel. 

“HELLO JACK MANIFOLD HOW ARE YOU ON THIS FINE DAY.” The sudden interruption of animal crossing noises brought him back to reality. Jack smiled at Sam Nook.

“AH- Oh hey Sam Noo-”

“HELLO JACK MANIFOLD, HOW IS THE MATERIAL GATHERING GOING, I AM WAITING FOR MR.INNIT TO ARRIVE SO I CAN SPEAK WITH HIM. HAVE YOU SEEN HIM AROUND?” Jack’s smile fell. He didn’t know how to tell Sam Nook, how would he even react. Jack doesn’t find himself wanting to know. Maybe if he lies to Sam Nook for a little bit longer then it would be ok.

“Ahhhh, Sam Nook, yea uh, Tommy… He’s around iI'm sure. He’ll be back soon, just wait a little longer.” Jack’s voice was giving out, he wasn’t sure how long he could continue in this conversation for.

“OK JACK MANIFOLD, WELL IF YOU SEE HIM THEN PLEASE LET HIM KNOW I WOULD LIKE TO SEE HIM.” 

“Will do Sam Nook!” Jack faked a smile and made his way out of the hotel. 

“I’d rather not be the one to tell Sam Nook about Tommy, but I feel bad about lying to him, maybe I should’ve told him the truth.” Jack’s eyes scoured the server before they landed on Quackity. Jack wonders if he knows yet, he might as well find out. Jack sped over to Quackity.

“Hey Jack, any new customers?” Wow, what a good start.

“No, no, no new customers.”

“Well, I mean no one’s standing in your way right now, Tommy’s jailed so that shouldn’t be an issue.” Jack cringed at the sentence.

“Oh, well yea that-”

“And I don't even know when he’s gonna get out- So anyways, the hotel, I’m thinking of writing up a draft of our contract and everything.

“Yea, we should.”

“Oh, is that a new burger place? Let’s get a bite, man.” McPuffy’s was quite the new addition, the burgers there were pretty good, Jack has been there a few times before while scheming.

The two sat down and ate their burgers in silence, thus leading Jack to believe that Quackity might know something, as he would normally be talking his ears out and yet, isn’t.

“Let’s go take a look at the hotel, yea?”

“Sure, Big Q.”

They walked in silence. Jack thought he might hint at Tommy to see if Quackity already knows.

“Y’know this hotel’s gonna be mine for quite a while now.”

“Oh really?

“Yea.”

“What did Tommy do? Is he gonna stay in prison for longer?” Well, looks like Quackity doesn’t know what happened to Tommy.

“Well, no-”

“If I’m assuming he’s gonna stay in there for longer, what do you mean ‘a while’? If he’s gonna be in there, you’re gonna have no issues with the business.”

“Quackity, I mean Tommy isn’t in there right now.” Jack gestured toward the prison that they could see from the Hotel’s back windows. 

“What do you mean he’s not in there- OH you’re such an idiot! What are you doing standing here, he’s going to be here any second and try to take this damn hotel back!”

“No, no-”

“What are you doing standing there? Do you know where he is?”

“No- well I could take a guess-”

“Let’s go find him, given that you and I have partnered up with this business, I could probably go talk to him.”

“I think you might struggle.” Jack is getting pretty frustrated at this point, Quackity doesn’t seem to get the point and my goodness all of this interrupting is worse than when Tommy argues with someone. 

“We can just strike a deal and make him let you keep it, I think with the right wording- Tommy’s a very open person, I think, and I don't know what happened in prison but he might be a little more lenient. Y’know, a little more understanding.”

“No, I don’t think it’s going to be an issue, I don't think we’re going to have to argue with him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Quackity, he-”

“Of course it’s going to be an issue, you know fucking Tommy? Do you know what fucking Tommy’s like? He’s gonna fucking come back here and then want his shit back, and you’re going to be in deep trouble. And that’s going to be bad for my business and yours by the way.”

“No, I don't think we’re gonna- look Quackity, he’s not in prison because he never made it out,” Finally Jack was able to say it, that felt like a million years to Jack and hopefully Quackity understands what he means so he can just shut up already. “He didn’t leave.” 

“What?”

“I don’t think he’s- him and Dream got in a fight, and I don’t know what happened, but he didn’t make it.”

“What do you mean he didn’t make it?”

“I mean like, he fought Dream and he didn’t- he didn’t win.” Jack sighed, hopefully Big Q will understand now.

“What?” Big Q said, voice low and quiet.

“...”

“What do you mean? What do you mean?” If Quackity wasn’t able to get any quieter, he somehow did.

“I mean he’s dead. Dream took his last life.”

  
  


“what?” Was all Big Q had to say. The big and mighty businessman, now turned vulnerable and small.

“I didn’t want to be the one to tell you-”

“Tommy’s dead?”

“-But someone had to… Yea, he’s dead.” Both of them were at a loss for words.

“W-When was this?”

“An hour ago- two hours ago.”

“Today?”

“Yea, today.”

  
  


Silence.

  
  


“So he’s really gone, Tommy?”

“Yea, pretty much, he’s just dead.”

“Is that it? That’s it for Tommy? He’s just gone? What was Sam doing? Why wasn’t he- I thought he was...”

“I don’t know, we asked him-”

“How did Dream even kill him? They have the uh- they have the hitting fatigue thing. How did that even happen?”

”I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I wasn’t there. I spoke to Sam afterwards but not for very long. He spoke to Tubbo and Ranboo a little more, maybe they know, but I don’t, I don't know. All I heard Sam say was that he was gone.” Quackity went quiet again.

“Hm. Um. So he’s just gone.”

“Yep, he’s up there with Mexican Dream now.” Jack doesn’t know if Quackity has been through death like this before, but judging by his reactions Jack doesn’t think Big Q is going to be alright for a while, he knows how Tommy had given Quackity a place to go and food to eat after he and Schlatt had broken up, Jack had heard that story many times before. He’d be surprised if Quackity was even the tiniest bit less caring. Unlike Tubbo, which had shocked him to find out that Tubbo hadn’t really been phased. He must be stuck in denial then. Jack and Quackity have already moved on from there.

  
  


“I wonder how that’s working out for him.”

“Yea, me too Big Q.”

  
  


The two of them found themselves in front of Tommy’s home. His dirt mound that can hardly be called a house in the first place. There were flowers around the pathway, Jack wonders who put them there. He also wonders why all of this happened in the first place. He used to have an answer. He used to have a goal. Now he doesn’t. His old goals are gone and they were the only thing that had given Jack a purpose in life that had given him a direction to go in. Jack can’t say the same thing about Niki, but he knows that she would feel similarly as they have a common goal- or had one. Now all Jack has is a hotel to run and people to please. 

Jack takes one more look at the home before turning away. He knows what he needs to do now.

“I suggest we go our separate ways now.” Jack says walking away, leaving Quackity to mourn by himself. 

The solemn air follows Jack wherever he goes now. It follows him down the Prime path, past the gate, into the hotel, and straight back into Sam Nook. 

“HELLO JACK MANIFOLD, I SEE YOU HAVE ARRIVED BACK AT THE BIGINNIT HOTEL. DID YOU SEE MR. INNIT YET? HAVE YOU TALKED TO HIM ABOUT THE HOTEL YET? I WONDER HOW HE’S DOING.” Jack sighed, after that long conversation with Big Q, it seemed like the day was never going to end. And now he has to tell Sam Nook after already breaking the news to Quackity and Antfrost earlier. 

“Sam Nook, I have a confession. I lied about where Tommy was. I’m sorry.”

“THAT IS FINE JACK MANIFOLD. DO YOU KNOW WHERE MR. INNIT MIGHT BE AT THE MOMENT THEN?” 

“Sam Nook, Tommy isn’t coming home from the prison. He was in there for a week but a few hours ago he was beaten to death by Dream. His last life is gone, there is no coming home for him. I thought Sam would have told you about it by now, but I guess not.” Sam Nook didn’t respond. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN MR. INNIT IS NOT COMING BACK? WHERE IS MR. INNIT.”

“Sam Nook is that a demand? Becaus-”

“IT IS A DEMAND JACK MANIFOLD. WHERE IS TOMMYINNIT? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM. DOES HE NEED PROTECTION?”

“Tommy is dead, he is gone. He isn’t coming home, Sam Nook. I’m sorry.” Tears were pricking Jack’s eyes. There was silence for a while.

“DO NOT BE SORRY JACK MANIFOLD. MR. INNIT WILL BE HOME SOON, I WILL GO FIND HIM.”

“Sam Nook, there’s no point in it! He’s nowhere except the afterlife! Heaven or hell! I don’t know where he is and I’d rather not find out.”

“JACK MANIFOLD IF YOU DO NOT HELP ME FIND MR. INNIT THAT IS FINE. BUT I WILL FIND HIM.”

“You won’t be able to find him Sam Nook!”

“DO NOT DOUBT THE CAPABILITIES OF SAM NOOK. I CAN DO IT. I WILL FIND MR. INNIT.”

“Sam Nook please listen to me! He’s gone, there’s nothing we can do!” 

“...”

“Sam Nook?”

“I HAVE FAILED MR. INNIT. I HAVE FAILED MR. INNIT. I NEED TO MAKE IT UP TO HIM.”

“Sam Nook, no you haven’t it was Dream who did it, It isn’t your fault.”

“I MUST FIND AWESAMDUDE IMMEDIATELY, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY JACK MANIFOLD.” Sam Nook went to leave, but Jack Manifold stood in front of him

“Sam Nook! I’m not gonna leave you!”

“JACK MANIFOLD I WILL SAY IT ONE LAST TIME. OUT OF THE WAY.”

“It’s ok if you’re upset Sam Nook, let’s take a break from working on the Hotel for a little while.”

“NO JACK MANIFOLD, I MUST FIND MR. INNIT AND AWESAMDUDE AND CONTINUE THE UPGRADES ON THE HOTEL.”

“Sam Nook please!” Jack Manifold found himself doing the most un-Jack Manifoldly thing to do. Jack embraced Sam Nook as to keep him from leaving him. 

“I don’t want to be alone Sam Nook.” Jack whispered.

“OK JACK MANIFOLD. JUST THIS ONCE.” Sam Nook stopped to embrace Jack. 

  
  


They stayed in the Hotel that night, not wanting to pass Tommy’s house on the way home. 

  
  


-Timeskip-

POV Sam

  
  


When I made my way home this morning, I found myself not coming across many people. And of course that’s good because I didn’t want to tell more people, as I know that Tubbo, Ranboo, and Jack have probably told some people by now. I just can't find it in myself to get out of bed today. I know that more people should know about Tommy… but is it too selfish of me to not go? 

I was unable to retrieve Tommy’s body out of the cell, it makes me sick knowing that he’s rotting in that prison with that green bitch still. I want to get him out but I just can't. I failed him again. I failed Tommy again and now he’s gone and I just hope that he’s with Wilbur. I can hardly imagine the amount of times Tommy has called to Wilbur in his sleep (even though he rarely ever did sleep.) when he was too afraid to sleep alone in his own home. I know I could never replicate that relationship even if I tried my hardest. And I didn’t, and that’s why I failed. 

I came across Sapnap and Karl on the way here. When I broke the news to them neither of them were happy, but I hadn’t expected them to be. I remember Tommy telling me how he and Sapnap had recently made up, but nothing with Karl, he’s never usually around the SMP anymore. But I have to note how weirdly Karl reacted compared to Sapnap. Sapnap just acted as if it only bothered him a little, Sapnap knows death as he is responsible for it quite often. However, Karl looked like he had been shaken to the very core. I can only wonder why. 

After I came across them, I saw Eret. They were by their castle working on the beacon colorings as the function had recently broken. I offered to help but Eret suggested I just get some rest, and I wasn't going to argue with that. I wonder if Eret even knew Tommy was in prison before they found out about Tommy’s death? When I asked Eret about it they had said that Puffy had filled them in, and that they’re getting through it alright. I was glad I didn’t have to see another devastated person’s face when they found out, but I know that Tommy recently forgave them so that must’ve been hard to deal with at first. 

I only saw them this morning, maybe I should go out and do another perimeter check of the prison, see if anyone’s around. Normally I’d go and put the potatoes in the feeder for Dream, but I don’t want to go anywhere near that prison today. Dream can go without food for a day, he has extras from fucking murdering someone so he’ll be fine. 

“Fran? Come here Fran!” A few seconds later Fran came trotting in with a bone in her mouth. She must be hungry. “Hey Fran, you want a bite to eat?” Fran curled up against me. “Let’s go get you something to eat.” The air is cold in here. So is the floor. At least the vines that used to be in here are gone. They were a bitch to clean up.

However, my labyrinth of a base sure is very inopportune for a day like this. After I get Fran some food maybe I could either go back to sleep or go out. I just don’t know what to do with myself right now... I’ll just go back to sleep, I doubt anyone’s going to need me today. Sam Nook can take care of things if need be.

  
  


-Timeskip, The Next Day-

  
  


Phil and Techno found out by a letter being delivered to them. It was a normal day for them when it arrived, they had just woken up when Ranboo left the letter on the doorstep, not feeling like breaking the news in person. He sulked back to his house behind Phil and Techno’s house afterwards to take a sadness nap. 

Techno was about to head out to get something when he saw the letter on the ground, at first he thought it was something else from Tommy about the hotel. He wasn’t exactly wrong. Phil asked about the letter so they went through it together, unsure if it even contained the truth. The letter read:

  
  


_ Sorry I can’t say this in person, but you two need to know as you are his family. _

_ Tommy is dead. Beaten to death in prison by Dream. He was trapped in there for a week and then they had gotten in a fight and well, Tommy had lost. It happened two days ago, but Sam can’t retrieve his body from the cell yet because Dream is still in there and he’s afraid Dream will get out. Tommy is rotting away in that cell with Dream, I feel bad for him. We don’t know how to punish Dream. The news is spreading around the server like wildfire. I miss him. I don’t know if you do as well.  _

_ Everyone is upset except for the eggheads, I heard they threw a party in Tommy’s house before Puffy kicked them out. Speaking of Puffy, her and Sam are devastated, Tubbo is stuck in denial and I think I am too. It doesn’t feel like he’s gone. We’ve gotten so used to him being away that it feels like he still is. The hotel ownership is being debated in court, between Jack Manifold and Puffy.  _

_ Do you think there’s an afterlife? I think there is. I hope Tommy is there. Do you think he’s with Wilbur now? Maybe he’ll come back as a ghost like Wilbur did. Maybe he won't. I hope he’s happy now.  _

_ \- Ranboo _

  
  


“Is this real?” Techno’s voice was shaky. He knew it was, but he really meant to ask if it were the truth, and sadly, it is.

“I think so, Ranboo wouldn’t joke about something like this.” Techno turned to look at Phil in the eyes; Techno’s usual emotionless face was looking quite emotional, his lips quivering, eyes watering. Phil’s face was contorted into a serious frown. They’d both seen death many times, but family hit just a little harder than the other times. Phil moved towards Techno, pulling him into a hug. Techno hugged him right back.

“Out of all ways to go, beaten to death by Dream? That is so unlike Tommy I can hardly believe it was him that died.” Techno’s voice was unchanging. 

“Yea, It’s very unlike him. But I guess that death wasn’t even his decision to make.”

  
  


“So I’m the only one left now?”

“Yea, Techno.” There was silence for a few minutes before Techno spoke up again,

  
  


“I can’t believe he’s really gone. I don’t want to believe it.”

“I don't want to either, but I guess we have to.”

“Did he go down fighting?”

“Of course he did, he’s Tommy, he would never go down without a fight. I know it in my heart that he’d fight till the very end. I promise.”

“Okay.”

“I think we should stay home today, Techno.”

  
  


“...Okay.”

  
  


No one would’ve seen the vulnerability the Blade had shown that morning, if not for Ranboo watching from a distance, tears going down his own cheeks, burning. He’d be yelling in pain if he hadn’t already lost his voice screaming at Sam the night prior when he finally left his house. 

  
  


The following days were spent setting up a funeral for the big man himself in L’manberg’s heart and home, TommyInnit Enterprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still aiming for daily chapters.


	4. Cry into the Earth as if it will give him back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo reminisces while building a memorial, destined to find out who was responsible for his friends death. Phil, Sam, and Puffy prepare for the funeral when an unexpected guest shows up. Techno and Ghostbur have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was by far one of the most fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy!

POV Tubbo

Tubbo spent the majority of his time investigating Tommy’s death instead of facing it head on. Acting as if it were just another crime to solve and not his best friend’s murder.

Tubbo started off his day by heading back to Snowchester, he wanted to start working on a memorial for his best friend as many started popping up around the server. Idea after idea went through his head about what to make on the iceberg. Tommy’s bench, his jukebox, different flowers, and the prime log. Tubbo hurriedly got the supplies out of his basement, saying hello to the villagers on the way out. The snow reddened his nose and stiffened his jaw while Tubbo looked around Snowchester. No one else was around, it was just him alone.

Tubbo had already made the choice to swim through the freezing water to the iceberg, he’d do it for Tommy. So that maybe if Tommy comes back one day he will see the shrine floating upon the water, with all his favorite things on it. Tubbo doubts he will ever see Tommy again, but there’s something whispering to him at the back of his head that tells him otherwise.

Tubbo spends a few hours on the memorial, making sure it’s perfect before plopping down on the bench. The fire on the torches have been blown out by the wind. The snow delicately falls on Tubbo’s eyelashes while he blinks away the “snowflake” that got in his eye, when it was really just his tears. He still has trouble processing Tommy’s death. And of course he is, his best friend in the whole wide world, gone. Possibly forever. Tubbo always thought it would be hard to live in a world without Tommy. But now it’s his reality, and it’s worse than what he thought. No one can replace Tommy to Tubbo. No one can replicate that feeling of finding the person who just gets you, who will do anything for you, and come back to him; even after exiling him. Which Tubbo does regret doing, but he knows that everyone in L’manberg would’ve been dead already if not for Tommy’s sacrifice. That’s something Tubbo will never be able to thank Tommy enough for. But Tubbo never got the chance to say thank you even once. Maybe he was too scared to. But he can’t be scared anymore. He has to go on and live for Tommy. Live for Tommy, Tubbo likes the sound of that.

Tubbo got up, getting a sudden surge of adventure through his veins. And therefore, he made a decision; Tubbo will find out what happened to Tommy, and whoever made that happen, will pay. Tubbo will make sure of it. No one takes his best friend away without getting some of Big Law’s fury.

-Timeskip, A few hours later-

Tubbo was yet to light up the room with all his evidence in it. It reminded him of Wilbur’s final control room because of the signs. He never got to see the real thing, but he’d been to Eret’s museum and took a look at it. It wasn’t a place Tubbo could handle being in for long as that room had quite literally blown up his nation from underneath him. Maybe Tubbo should remodel.

So far, Tubbo has narrowed down 5 suspects: Sam, Technoblade, Phil, Ranboo, and Foolish. Tubbo desperately wants to believe it wasn’t Sam or Ranboo, he trusts both of them immensely, but their cases aren’t looking so good. Sam could’ve done it because he built the goddamn place, but Ranboo could’ve done it because he had access to everything needed for the bombs, AND he could teleport. But Ranboo was his husband, and Sam saved him and Tommy from the egg. Why would either of them be on Dream’s side, and why would any of them want Tommy to get trapped with Dream? They both know more than anyone else about what happened to Tommy in exile, why would anyone want Tommy to go through that again. 

Tubbo knows the answer to that question. He doesn’t want it to be true so badly that he denies it as a possibility. But Tubbo can’t hide from it for much longer. Even he knows that.

  
  


Tubbo had surely not gotten over denial yet, he didn’t want to believe that one of his best friends was dead and gone forever, but he had to. Tubbo, as stuck in denial as he was, was desensitized to Tommy’s death because of what happened on December 17th, which was six days before his 17th birthday. It started when Tubbo found the pillar that went up as high as he could see; to infinity. As it was in Logstedshire, which was in shambles from explosions that he was confused as to how they got there. When Tubbo had seen the pillar he knew it was made by Tommy, but Tubbo didn’t understand why. Why would Tommy try to commit game-ending himself, but then again it isn’t something he’d want to think about. Tubbo had always known Tommy as a fun, energetic, loud kid, who yes, was annoying at times, but was still his best friend. He knew that Tommy would never go down without a fight, so why would he go down like this? 

But then again,  **it’s not something he’d want to think about.** He didn’t know that Tommy was still alive after almost a month later, when they came knocking on L’manberg’s door with Conner, as their hostage. Tubbo still thinks about that day, seeing Tommy alive and in front him with Technoblade of all people. But now Tommy really is gone, and he won’t be knocking on the door to Snowchester with Technoblade in tow demanding to get his weapons back. 

Tubbo wonders if Technoblade had found out about Tommy yet.

  
  
  


POV Phil & Sam

Phil, Sam, and Puffy had been tasked with setting up the funeral, as they were voted the most capable adults for the job, (even though that is not at all accurate). However, Puffy was out cleaning up the area around Tommy’s house, so it was just Sam and Phil. Which obviously is quite the... odd pair for this job.

  
  


“Phil, do funerals usually have themes?” Big man Sam asked while scouring chests for blocks.

“Dunno, never been to one.” Phil’s answer had surprised Sam. Philza Minecraft, the Angel of Death, has never been to a funeral?

“What do you mean you’ve never been to one? Aren’t you the Angel of Death or something?”

“Well yea, but I’ve seen so much of it in my time that I guess I would never be bothered to go to one.”

“What changed?”

“What do you mean? I don't think that ever has changed?”

“Aren’t you attending Tommy’s funeral? He’s your son, and you’re helping set up!”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“I think you should, Phil. Maybe you’ll get the chance to learn more about him from everyone who’s going to speak.”

“Are you implying I don’t know anything about my son?”

“Are you implying that you do?”

“...”

“It’s the least you could do. When he was alive, sometimes he’d talk about you, how he wished to make you proud, to get your eyes off Technoblade and onto him for even a second of praise. He never got that. Maybe it’s time you give it to him.” Sam knew he was right, and so did Phil. They sat in silence until Puffy came through the door, she tried to look strong but both Phil and Sam could see through that mask she put on for Tubbo and Ranboo.

“How’d it go Puffy?”

“It went alright, the area is mostly well kept so I didn’t need to do much, I just had to clear out a few weeds and some protruding stones. There were many statues of Tommy built around, I liked them. I think we should keep them there just in case we ever see him again as a ghost.”

“I like that idea, more people seem to miss him than we originally thought. They’re all out there honoring his legacy.” 

“Yea, but I still wish that all this hadn’t sprung up solely because of his death.” Phil was quiet still during Puffy and Sam’s back and forth.

“I bet a lot of things sprung up because of his death. Good and bad. And I think for now, we should focus on the good things. Like all the statues and memorials! Plus Phil is here and Techno will be coming for the funeral so then everybody will be together again, and maybe we’ll see-” Sam stopped in his tracks and froze, staring at a ghostly being in front of him. “Wha-”

“What?” Phil’s voice broke him out of the staring contest with the ghost. They didn’t seem to have seen it.

“Sorry, sorry, nothing. Something got caught in my throat.” Wow, Sam is so good at making excuses isn’t he?

“Ok, well what were you saying?” Puffy tried to continue the failing conversation. Sam cleared his throat.

“Maybe we’ll see the ghosts again, ey?” Phil sighed.

“I hope so too, but thinking realistically, I doubt we will.” Phil’s own words seemed to be disproving themselves as Sam watched the ghostly figure of the dead boy float in front of him. He kept his eyes on it. Phil and Puffy kept the conversation going while Sam just stared at the thing in front of him. It didn’t blink. It’s eyes were producing black tears that stained the pale transparent skin. It’s clothes were torn and ripped, it was missing a shoe, and it had a green bandana wrapped tightly around his wrist. A compass has seemingly fused with it’s chest, it’s needle pointing nowhere in specific. Through the torn clothes, Sam could see dozens of scars and unhealthy amounts of dried blood, colored similarly to the tears. 

It’s lips were part slightly, Sam could hear something quietly emitting from him, he leaned closer a little more before he finally recognized the sound to be a distorted version of Mellohi, one of Tommy’s prized discs. 

The ghost of TommyInnit, the boy Sam failed, stood in front of him as a ghost.

The ghost smiled at him,

“Wilbur taught me how to come here, I don’t have much longer here as it is my first time going in between worlds, but I’m here. Only you can see me Sam.” Sam stood there speechless. Not a word in the entire world could describe how he was feeling in that moment, nothing ever would. And in the smallest breath, Sam called to him.

“Tommy?”

“Yea, It’s me, big man. I’ll be back so don't worry about me not coming back. Maybe everyone else will see me too. I’ll have to ask Wilbur about that. Y’know speaking of Wilbur, it was nice to see him again. I don’t know how long it will last, but I’m glad I get to spend time with him again. It feels like forever since I last did.” The ghost let out a small chuckle, “He was really surprised to see me in the afterlife, especially since he’s been expecting to see me when we’re both alive and not dead. He got over it though, I’ve known this was coming for a while so I wasn’t as surprised. But it was still just as painful as dying all those other times. It was weird not respawning in my bed but I’m ok. I missed you Sam. I hope you know that my death was nobody’s fault besides my own-”

“Your death was not your fault, Tommy.” 

“Nah, it totally was. But it’s fine, I provoked Dream in the first place, I was being annoying and loud and I killed the cat he liked y’know. It happened rather quickly, he called himself a god and I said I didn’t believe that he had the power to resurrect. And get this, next he said that since I don’t believe schlatt gave him that book cause he’s dead, then I should go see him myself! Uh, and then I tried to run away to the lava, but Dream got me before I could. He got me good. It was painful and it hurt a lot but it’s ok! It’s okay, I promise.”

“It is the furthest thing from okay Tommy.”

“Look, Sam. Everyone’s being brought together to mourn me, and celebrate me and whatnot. But you know me Sam, you know I don’t like pity. So when everyone gets there, make sure they’re there not out of pity but out of spite because I died before them. And check on Tubbo, I miss him.” The ghost in front of him was starting to simmer away and disintegrate. Sam knew his time was up with Tommy but he wishes it could last forever. 

“Ok, I will.”

“I need to go now, Sam. I hope to see you again soon.”

“Bye bye now Tommy, see you soon.” Tommy’s ghost fizzled out of the air in front of Sam, and in his place was a very confused Phil and Puffy.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Are you ok Sam?”

“Oh what? Yea, I’m fine. Just zoning out a little bit.” Neither of them believed him.

“How about you go home and get some rest. I know you’ve been working really hard trying to figure things out about the explosions, and being there for Ranboo and Tubbo, So how about we take you home and then finish things up around here. Is that okay Sam?”

“Yea, let’s go.”

  
  


Sam was afraid of going to sleep that night, in fear of seeing Tommy again, but instead angry at him for letting him die. Fran stayed with Sam until he fell asleep, and then curled up right next to him while Puffy and Phil made their way back to the funeral location to finish setting up.

  
  
  


POV Techno

  
  


After hearing about Tommy’s death, Techno stayed in bed for a few days, unable to escape his own thoughts and the voices in his head. Wilbur's death had been different, maybe because Techno knew it was coming, by the way he was acting, Techno could see it clear as day that no one was going to let Wilbur sit around and act like that besides Tommy who would always follow him. Maybe it’s because Techno felt bad for Tommy, died in the hands of his abuser instead of the heroic death everyone thought he was destined for. Techno would be lying if he said he wasn’t even the least bit disappointed. 

The blankets kept him warm in the cold house, as the windows aren't too good at keeping out the cold. Techno wonders if it was cold in the prison cell despite the lava. He wonders what Tommy’s death would’ve been like. Slow, painful, torturous. He didn’t deserve to die that way. Maybe Techno shouldn’t have told him to die. Even the voices in his head are disappointed in him, Techno screamed for the blood of the already doomed and therefore made a useless victory over kids who were not destined to live long enough to see their own salvation. Maybe he is just a weapon.

  
  


“Hey, Technoblade.” The voice spooked Techno, but it wasn’t an unfamiliar one.

“Helloo.” Techno spoke from under the covers. Maybe if he hides from the ghost then maybe it’ll go away.

  
  


“I’m not leaving.” Techno sighed and pried the blankets from him. Stood above him was the ghost of his dead brother, Wilbur. But now he’s just Ghostbur because he doesn’t remember much. Instead of the usual yellow sweater, the ghost is wearing Wilbur’s old trench coat, with the beanie and fluffy hair peeking out from underneath it. The ghost has a stern look on it’s face from behind the glasses that obscures Techno’s vision of its eyes. He looked at Ghostbur, peering through the foggy glasses, “Why are you here?”

“To have a conversation?”

“What kind of conversation?”

“I want to talk about Tommy.”

“BruhhHhHh”

“You can’t bruh your way out of this one, Techno.” Techno bruh-ed under his breath.   
  


“I heard that!”

“Mhm, sure you did Ghostbur.”

Ghostbur paused, staring deep into Technoblade’s soul, or at least that’s what it looks like.

“What, Ghostbur? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“How are you feeling? Do you need some blue?” Ghostbur whipped out some blue from nowhere and offered it to Techno.

“The almighty Blood God Technoblade doesn’t do feelings.”

“Are you sure? Because if you didn’t then you’d be in the Dream SMP getting ready for Tommy’s funeral instead of laying in bed sulking.”

“Uhhh”

“Do you need some blue?”

“... Yea, I’ll take some blue, Ghostbur.” Techno took the blue from the ghost’s blue stained hands, and as soon as it landed in his hands it swirled with a deep shade of blue. The color started to seep in the cracks of his hands but Techno didn’t seem to care.

  
  


“I’m not Ghostbur anymore, Techno.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ghostbur is dead, I killed Ghostbur. He didn’t want to face his past and when he finally had to he broke and now it's me, it's just Wilbur. I’ve been in the Afterlife this entire time with Schlatt and Mexican Dream... and now Tommy is there.”

“So he really is gone then huh?”

“Yea, or at least he was. He’s visiting Sam as a ghost right now, but he’ll be back in the afterlife soon as he doesn’t yet know how exactly his ghost powers work.”

“Wait, so he can go back and forth? Like you can?”

“Yeah, all ghosts can, Schlatt and Mexican Dream just choose not to. Tommy’s been really eager to do it because he misses everyone, but right now he can only be seen by one person at a time before going back to the afterlife with me.”

“Are you also unable to stay for long?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I’m just worried that Tommy will overwhelm himself, he wanted to see Sam first so he can tell him that it wasn’t his fault, it seems like quite a few people have been taking the blame, and he’s worried about them. He’s a good kid, Techno.”

“I know he is, but he seemed to cause a whole lot of trouble for a good kid.”

“You seem to have caused a whole lot of pain for a good brother.”

“I did what I had to.”

“You did what you thought you had to, when in reality you were just clapping back because their ideals are different from yours.”

“I was trying to save them from what has at this point already happened.”

“Yea and by saving you mean blasting Tommy’s best friend with fireworks till he dies? Yelling at Tommy and telling him to die just because he wanted his home back? Blowing up his country because you were angry he chose his best friend who he’s known for longer than he’s probably even known you? Wow, what a saviour you are Technoblade.”

“Ok, and what do you want me to do? Apologize?”

“YES! Because until you do, he will always think of you as the weapon you present yourself to be and not his brother! Not as his family but as someone who wants to destroy him just like Dream. He is afraid of you! That’s what you are to him. And you and only you can change that.” Techno went silent. The ghost sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Tommy would appreciate it, but I better see you at that funeral either way. I will haunt you for the rest of your life and make your life a living hell if you don’t go.”

“I’m sure you would, and I was going to go anyway!” 

The ghost deadpanned. “No you weren’t.” Technoblade started as if he were going to say something back, but he paused.

“No I wasn’t.”

  
  


“But you’ll go now?”

“...Yea, I’ll go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our new motto is "WRITE OUT OF SPITE" 
> 
> New chapter tomorrow I hope, and thank you all so much for 700 hits, it means so much to both of us writing.


	5. Hug the lava until it’s warm hugs start to hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of the Dream SMP prepare for the funeral. It starts and everything goes well, but a little something happens right before the last speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really long one. Hope you enjoy, and yes, we will find a way to make Tommy's stream canon in some way. (But we might have to alter the ending a bit :) It won't be by a lot though) There's a little easter egg at the end of Ranboo's speech, good luck with finding it!

POV Sam & Ponk

It was early morning, Sam and Ponk had begun to get ready for the funeral. Both of them knew it was going to be a hard day, especially for Sam. Sam was still having trouble processing things and dealing with his own feelings, it’s been such a long time since he’s felt like this. But this time, it doesn’t feel like it’s going to end. He had promised that he would protect Tommy with all he could. He couldn’t. Nonetheless, Ponk was still mad at him for not doing enough to help Tommy. And he was right, he should’ve gotten Tommy out of the cell, he shouldn’t have left him in there with Dream. 

“It’s almost time for the funeral, are you ready, Ponk?” Sam finished helping Ponk with his tie, Sam tried to linger but Ponk brushed him off,

“Yea I’m fine, let’s go.” 

“You clearly aren’t, talk to me Ponk, what’s wrong?” Ponk went quiet.

“...”

“Ponkie?”

“You let him die Sam! You could’ve done more but you didn’t, I’m just disappointed, Sam.” Feeling ashamed, Sam looked down in an attempt to hide his face.

“I assure you Ponk, I did everything in my power to make sure he was safe, but it wasn’t enough, I know it wasn’t but I can’t ever take that back.”

“It’s your fault Sam, his death is on you! How do you live with yourself.” 

“I’ll find a way to. It’s already hard enough. Just the other night Ranboo was berating me for the exact same thin-“

“And he should’ve! Good on him for holding you accountable! You failed him and it was your one job, Sam.” Sam paused, trying not to be emotional in front of Ponk.

  
  


“It was my one job. I failed him. I’m sorry Ponk. It’s my fault.” Sam is already used to taking the blame. Sam did it for Ranboo and is doing it for Ponk. Sam is not ok, but he acts like it so everyone else will too. If Sam is strong, so will the kids. 

“Why didn’t you save him?”

“I didn’t know he was dying until he was already gone” 

“But why’d you leave them in the first place!” 

“It’s protocol!” 

“So you’re telling me it’s protocol to leave the visitor and the prisoner in the same cell for a week!”

“Yes! I couldn’t let anyone out of the cell until I found what the security issue was! What if someone had broken into the cell and I was unable to get there in time! Even if I had known what was happening the lava would’ve taken too much time to go down!”

“Sam your prison is inescapable! I really don’t understand why there should’ve been any problems with getting Tommy out! It means nothing if you’re telling the people who aren’t dead if it’s your fault or if you’re sorry! If the ghosts show up today. I’m expecting you to tell Tommy. Talk to him about it. Apologize to him.” Sam knew Ponk was right, but he’s scared to admit that it really was his fault. The strong and talented Awesamdude, best at letting people down and being responsible for a kid’s death. Maybe Sam will need a new legacy. Maybe Sam needs a break instead of working away his pain. That’s why Sam Nook won’t come out anymore. No one has seen Sam Nook since they broke him and Sam had to take him back home. 

“Ok Ponk, I’ll do it. I promise.” Sam put on his mask and offered a hand to Ponk. “Let’s get going.” Ponk took his hand and out the door they went. 

  
  
  
  


POV Eret & George

  
  


“Come on George. It’s a long way to Tommy’s house from the castle.” George wouldn’t budge. 

“George we need to hurry, they’ll be starting soon.”

“Well they can do the ceremony perfectly fine without me! I’m pretty tired anyways, I can just take a nap while you go!” 

“Why don’t you want to go, George? Tommy would appreciate it a whole lot.”

“You’re talking as if he’s still alive.”

“We’re hoping he comes back as a ghost today.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“Then that’s fine too.” 

“I still don’t want to go, Eret.” Eret sighed, they didn’t want to get to this point but they knew how important it is for George to go. 

“And why’s that George?”

“Why should I go to a funeral for a kid I don’t even know anymore! We’re complete strangers since the election! I shouldn’t have to go, all I am is a bad memory to him.”

“Y’know I remember Dream telling me about how stubborn you are. I never believed it until now. Funny how things work out, ey?”

“What are you getting at, Eret?”

“You were there when he first got to the SMP. You followed him around Alyssa’s house and then into the community house where you asked him to stand on the crafting bench. And then you put him on trial and banished him. He seems to get banished quite often correct?” 

“Yea, and?”

“You were there at the beginning, so you should be there at the end as well. Just to tie up loose ends.”

“Why should I care about tying up loose ends I was never a part of?”

“Because you were a part of them George. You were the start to a new era for both Tommy and the SMP, Your kingship started Dream’s path to insanity. He might’ve already been crazy but now he’s downright insane! You remember him before he was that way, Tommy remembers him before he was that way. That’s something you two share that hardly anyone else on the SMP can share besides for a few others.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that. Will there be free food?”

“How about we go and find out.”

  
  
  


POV Jack & Niki 

“Niki?”

“Yea Jack?”

“Do you still feel the same way about Tommy? Since he’s dead and all I’ve kind of realized how crazy we were acting.”

“I’m not sure, I definitely feel different about him, something in me is still angry though. I’m not sure why.”

“Yea I feel the same. I still feel angry at him, but I did try to kill him and then take over his hotel when he was in prison without asking. And now that he’s dead I feel as if I enjoyed his presence more that I would let myself believe. So I feel pretty bad about that.”

“I do as well, I can’t believe I actually let myself lead him to his almost death. We were so close to it you know? And now I think even he would prefer the nuke to getting beaten to death in prison.” 

“At least we’ve changed now. I think Tommy’s death has sparked a change in everyone.”

“Well maybe now we can finally understand things from different perspectives. The funeral might give us some insight. I hear a lot of people are giving speeches, so I think we should too, or at least I will.” Niki looked unsure about it.

“But what if they ridicule us and throw us in prison with Dream when they find out what we’ve been up to!” 

“Niki, don’t worry. We’ll be fine. Sure maybe Sam and Tubbo will be angry at first, but in time everyone will come to understand it. And we will come to understand them.” Niki sighed, there was no point in fighting over it with Jack.

“You’re right Jack. Let’s get a move on.” 

  
  
  


POV Tubbo & Ranboo

  
  


“So… The funeral’s today, ey Tubbo?”

“Yea. I still can hardly bring myself to go, but I’m doing it for Tommy. I know he’ll be there today. I just know it.” 

“I hope you’re right, Tubbo, I would be so relieved to see him again. I bet everyone would.” 

“Yea, but I still don’t know if I’m ready to say goodbye yet.”

“Tubbo, listen to me. You will be fine. You can live without Tommy.” Tubbo scoffed and crossed his arms. “As hard as it may seem right now, things will get better, We’ll find a way to move on.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Ranboo. There is no getting over Tommy. I can’t do it.” 

“Because you’re telling yourself that you can’t! Believe in your abilities Tubbo!”

“My brain has already decided that it can’t. It isn’t because I’m telling myself! It’s because I know for a fact that I won’t be able to. You don’t understand Ranboo!” 

“You’re right. I don’t understand in the slightest, but I need you to help me understand. We’re married, Tubbo. We get through things together whether you like it or not.”

“Well I mean if I don’t like it I can just divorce you.”

“Please don’t divorce me for the fourth time, Tubbo!” 

“I won’t, I won’t. I’m just messing with you. I’m not going to divorce you Ranboo.”

“Okay, good. You had me there for a second!” The laughter of the two boys had faded into a peaceful silence.

  
  


“It’s almost time to say goodbye, Tubbo. Will you be able to handle it?” 

“Of course I won’t, but I’ll try for everyone, I’ll try for Tommy.”

“I’m glad.”

“What about you Ranboo. Don’t think I’m stupid, I see the scars on your face, I know how you yelled at Sam a few nights ago. You’ve been avoiding the question. Tell me how you are!” 

“Tubbo, it’s fine. How I feel doesn’t matter right now!”

“Yes it does matter! It matters to me! It matters to Sam. Stop thinking that your feelings aren’t as important as anyone else’s when you’ve also been hit hard by this! I’m sick of you pushing away the question, we need to be open with each other, Ranboo.” Ranboo smiled weakly at Tubbo. 

“Look, I’m fine Tubbo. I really am. I’m just going through the stages is all! I’m not done with them yet!”

“You aren’t fine Ranboo! Once again I bring up the scars on your cheeks that definitely weren't there a week ago, you’re sad, you’re upset! Lean on me! Cry to me how you feel, I want to know! This is a two sided relationship and I am not giving up until I get an answer.” Tubbo stood, adamant to get an answer from Ranboo. Tubbo thinks that by standing straight and looking angry then people will tell him things. He’s never wrong.

“Well, to be honest, It’s tormenting me Tubbo. I can’t cry because it burns and it leaves scars, I can’t scream and yell because I don’t want anyone to hear. I’m trying to be strong for you, Tubbo. I’m trying to be strong for Sam. And I know he’s trying to be strong for us, but he’s not that good at it because he is just completely depressed about it, not even Sam has accepted it and yet you’re still in denial. I don’t get it. Jack and Big Q are over it already and I just don’t understand how. I don’t even know where I am in the five stages, I’ve been through denial and anger and bargaining but I never went to depression or acceptance, but I’m not still at bargaining so did I go back? I don’t understand Tubbo and it’s tormenting me. 

I remember when I first met Tommy, I gave him an allium, he asked me if I liked flowers. I kept writing notes to him in exile. He said he was suffering and I did nothing. That was a mistake but I can’t take it back now. I have to live with him being dead. We all do. We all failed him.”

“Damn, that was deep.”

“I know right.”

“Listen Ranboo, it’s something we all have to live with. And we may feel guilty about it for the rest of our lives, but Tommy won’t want any of us to get hung up on him, when we see him, he’ll tell you all about it, ok?” Tubbo and Ranboo looked out the window, and at the cloudy sky. 

“Maybe Tommy is flying among the clouds now that we failed to keep him on the ground.”

“I’d like to think he is.”

“Let’s go say bye to Michael before we go alright?”

“Alright.”

  
  
  


POV Techno & Phil 

  
  


“It feels wrong to be staying in this hotel.”

“I know it does, but it was either here or Snowchester, and I don't think Tubbo wants to see us there any time soon. It doesn’t matter now, Techno, we’re leaving tonight anyways; unless you want to stay longer?”

“I dunno, Phil. We’ll just have to wait a little longer to find out. I wanted to talk to Sam for a bit anyways.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Technoblade? Technoblade doesn’t usually want to talk to strangers. Where did you go?” Techno’s lips curled into a smile, something Phil hasn’t seen in a while. Phil savoured it until it faded.

“Let’s just say a little birdie told me that a certain ghost has had a meeting with Sam. I think he’s going to show up today.”

“Do you mean Sam?”

“Tommy.”

“I hope he does show up today.”

“I do too, Phil.”

  
  


-

-

The last pair to arrive at the funeral was Sam and Ponk. Everyone was gathered in front of Tommy’s house, a podium on the path in front of his doors. The crowd consisted of Puffy, Tubbo, Ranboo, Phil, Techno, George, Eret, Jack, Niki, Bad, Skeppy, Ant, Sam, Ponk, Karl, Quackity, Sapnap, Punz, Foolish, Hannah, Purpled, Fundy, HBomb, Connor, and finally, Vikkstar. They stood with the crowd while Puffy went to the podium to start. When she got up to it, she pulled some note cards out from her pocket and cleared her throat.

“Thank you all for coming, I know this isn’t exactly the best situation for us to come together like this. But I am glad we’re all here. I’d like to start this ceremony by having us all place our flowers on the lawn of TommyInnit enterprises.” Puffy stopped, and waited till everyone had laid plethoras of flowers on the lawn. “Thank you. I would like to start this speech by saying that Tommy was a good kid. He sure was a loud and ambitious one for sure, but still a good kid nonetheless. It breaks my heart that he’s gone, and by the hands of his own abuser. As the adults of the Dream SMP. It was our duty to stop things like this happening and we failed. We failed as adults, as a community, and as members of the Dream SMP. We can do better, and I know that because of this we will do better. Thank you. Will the next person to give a speech step up to the podium.” Soft clapping from everyone sounded. Puffy grouped up her notes and made her way back into the crowd. Phil then made his way to the podium, Phil had no notes to read off from. 

  
  


“I’d like to start off by thanking you all once again for coming. I think we can all admit that Tommy appreciates your presence here. As Tommy’s father (figure, fuck you phil), I feel as if I am partially responsible for his death. For those of you who don’t know. I left Tommy and Wilbur at a young age. Not entirely, but a few months at a time to go places with Techno, to compete in challenges and win prizes. We were an inseparable duo. But no one knew Techno had brothers or that I had two more sons. And I felt guilty because of that, I’d try to make up for it by splitting prizes and also buying them gifts. Tommy’s discs were examples of them. They are not Dream’s discs, they were not and they never will be. If anything, they’re mine and Tommy’s. 

I haven’t been here long, and as you all know I continued doing what I used to do to Wilbur and Tommy as kids, but this time they were older. I thought that by coming here I could fix things. I now know that was wrong. I barged into Tommy’s home. Killed his brother, the person who raised him, dipped, and then returned only to blow it all up. I was never there for him, and the only time I’d speak to him was to put him down. I would be lying if I said I didn’t regret that. The consequences of leaving Tommy and Wilbur was them leaving us, permanently. And there’s nothing I can do about it now. That’s why I’m here today. To mourn my son and give him a goodbye from his family that left him. To apologize. I know Tommy may or may not forgive me, but I’m so incredibly sorry to both of my sons that are gone. I’ll never get the time back that I lost, he was such a good kid, so eager to learn, and I took it from him and left with his brother. 

Wilbur raised him, but now Wilbur is gone and so is he. But that doesn’t change how unbelievably proud I am of him for making it this far in life without me. He made friends, enemies, established a country, watched me blow it up, all while being extremely strong and brave. I’ve never been more proud of him in my entire life to have gotten over everything the world threw at him until he broke. He didn’t have to care, he didn’t have to do anything for anyone but he did. He was one of the most caring individuals on this entire server and I am so glad to call him my son. Even if he doesn’t think of me as his dad anymore, he was one of the most amazing young men I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Thank you.” More quiet applause. Phil made his way back to the crowd in his spot next to Techno. Jack Manifold made his way to the podium now.

  
  


“Uh, hey guys. It’s me, Jack.” Jack nervously laughed and then took a deep breath, looking for Niki, who made eye contact right back and a thumbs up. “Tommy was a good friend of mine. Or at least, I was a good friend of his. He’s the reason I’m here in the first place. Sometimes I forget that. I wish I didn’t. Recently I’ve taken up quite a bit of a villain arc. And it’s time I tell all of you that are not aware. I tried to kill Tommy, multiple times. I tried to blow him up with a nuke, and then when that failed I tried to get close to him so I could inevitably do it myself. I regret it. I see how I was wrong now. And I’m sorry to all of those who I’ve deceived. Tubbo, Ranboo, and most importantly, Tommy. I’m so sorry I ever tried to do that. I came here today not planning on admitting that because I’m so ashamed of it now, but it’s important that if Tommy is here, that he knows that. He might not forgive me and I am fine with that. Sure, he was pretty annoying sometimes, and did take away my last canon life which I took back out of spite. I’ve been to hell and back and I wished it onto Tommy. Now I don’t. But it’s too late. He’s already there. 

I don't know about any of you, but I miss him. I miss him bossing me around and telling me to get things for the hotel. It was all he had left and I took it from him while he was in prison with Dream. And I am once again so sorry. If I could take it all back I would. But I can’t, and I know that. I spent the night with Sam Nook when I first found out. I lied to him when he asked about Tommy, after a conversation with Quackity I decided to tell the truth to Sam Nook. Sam Nook graciously stayed with me that night and I haven’t seen him since. I’d think he’s out looking for a boy he’s never going to find. I hope he’s ok. I hope Tommy is ok. Thank you.” Jack Manifold sped away from the podium. The next person to give their speech was Ranboo. Ranboo made his way to the podium.

“Heh…” This was hard for Ranboo, he had so much to say, but the feeling of having many pairs of eyes staring upon him was stressful. “I..uhh okay, deep breath Ranboo, deep breath.” He took a deep breath, focusing himself on the speech he had prepared the day before. He had a lot he wanted to say, so he’d better get started. “Tommy was a great kid, or person as he doesn’t like being called a kid. Yes, he was loud; Yes, he was annoying and did rash things, but to me Tommy was the first friend for me on the SMP. I wish I could’ve helped him during the times he needed help the most. Tommy covered for me during the trial of George’s house, he could’ve put the blame on me for burning down George’s house, but he didn’t. He took the full blame and look where it got him. 

Before I continue, I must say that this is not my story to tell, it’s Tommy’s. But because of this I would like to share this through my eyes, so maybe you all can understand him more… During his exile I’d write letters to him and he’d write back. In the beginning there was nothing bad or concerning in the letter, but after a week, or maybe even a couple days, the notes began to worry me. The first letter was normal and it was exchanged basically at the beginning of his exile. But after the second letter got lost, which I now assume was from Dream finding it and taking it, we started our third and final rounds of letters. The letters at this point were extremely concerning, it was when Tommy said that he was very scared and lonely. During our third exchange of letters I think, I had given Tommy a plan of exchanging letters and what I had been doing lately, but the response I got was one I didn’t expect for Tommy and it was, and I quote “Not feeling talkative today. K. Anyways ahah I’m feeling down so fuckin down I’m alone no one no fucking one comes to visit me a lot and I want to go.” This was the letter that should’ve put me into action, but it didn’t. Tommy is known as a loud, talkative, and energetic character, and seeing his words like this worried me. 

The final letter before the exchange stopped was the worst one that I had received, it established many, many dark things, and yet, I still did nothing. It read,  “Feeling distant. Everyone is pitying me. Not sure how much longer I can go. I can't sleep Ranboo. Every night. Loneliness haunts me. I can't cuddle my likes when I'm asleep. Even though the primes got me, I'm still so so alone i'm so alone help me ranboo please for the lover of god i thin and i type like god but im not good i'm just a big i'm just a pussy.” Unlike Tommy, right? I don’t know what happened afterwards. I feel like I could have done more. Maybe I should have. Anyways, here’s wonderwall.” Applause, Ranboo took his place in the crowd, next to Tubbo. Tubbo was next, brushing past Ranboo with a sass in his walk. Bad timing for a funeral, Tubbo. Everyone could tell that if any of these speeches were to make them cry, this would be the one. Tubbo cleared his throat and started speaking.

  
  


“I have a lot to say, as you all probably know. To start, um, I think I’m still in denial. Probably because this wasn’t the first time I’ve thought Tommy was dead. It happened during his exile, when he left but I thought he jumped from the pillar. I’m glad he wasn’t dead, but I still went quite a long time under the impression that he was dead. And now that he actually is, well it doesn’t feel real. I just miss him, I miss him so much that it hurts and I just don’t know what to do with myself now that he’s gone. Sure, I can live for Tommy, but I can’t live with a dead Tommy, so it doesn’t seem worth it. I know that healing takes time, but I have to actually live in that time, and exist in that time, without Tommy. And I just don’t want to. He was just such a fun person that with him being gone, it just feels like there is no more fun in this world. And for a while, there wasn’t. 

I regret exiling him. I also feel as though I am somewhat to blame. I know that Tommy’s sacrifice seemed small, but to the L’manberg citizens, it meant the world. I will never be able to thank him enough for it, but that’s the thing. I never even said thank you, I still don’t know what exactly happened in exile, but I know it took away his entire TommyInnit personality that I’ve grown to find comfort in and love. I know that it stripped him of his humanity, and so did that prison visit. Today I’m finding out many things about my best friend that I didn’t know. And I will live with that. We were strangers after I exiled him, we hardly even reconciled besides for when he switched sides for me, even though we still lost, I’m glad I lost with Tommy by my side. Life will be different without Tommy by my side. It will be so different that I’m not sure that we can bring back any aspect of how it used to be. I just want Tommy back. I want Tommy back so fucking badly but I know I can’t have him because he’s in the afterlife. I can never hug him again, or hear his annoying laugh, or hear him talk shit. And I guess it’s everyone’s fault. It’s my fault, it’s your fault, it’s Dream’s fault, but NEVER will it be his own fault. You see, I’ve been working very hard lately. I’ve been investigating his death, Sam has as well but he was unaware of my findings. Most of the information is classified, but before the final speech, I must elaborate. The reason Tommy was in there for a week was because of a security issue, all that is known is that explosions were heard from the main cell, those explosions are why the prison was on lockdown. I have five suspects. Sam, Techno, Phil, Foolish, and Ranboo. Do with that information what you will, but do not act on it as we are not yet aware of who was responsible for the explosions. I will find out who it was. Sam will find out who it was. And if it were one of you, To whoever did it, I suggest you watch out; we’re coming for you. We will avenge Tommy. Thank you.” The crowd awkwardly clapped for Tubbo, more scared than anything else. It was time for Sam’s speech. The final one. Sam stepped up to the podium. The clouds had started moving, and the sun was coming out. Sam looked to the crowd, their hopeful faces. But then Sam spotted something behind them.

  
  


And the single ray of sun pointed to four ghosts resting on the rocks behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are still coming daily, this one was pretty hard to manage but it was still fun nonetheless. We're very excited for the next few chapters, :) and my goodness thank you from the bottom of our hearts for 1k hits.


	6. The sky told me you accepted that he was gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Tommy traverse the Afterlife. They argue a lot, but what would one expect from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did a short chapter today, The chapter before this was really long, and the one after this is going to be long as well. But we've really been enjoying writing this. This fic is going to end soon but it will have a side fic and a sequel coming soon depending on the actual SMP lore. If we do, we will probably take a few day break to map out everything for them. Making a new chapter every day has been quite stressful, but we really really enjoy it either way. So we hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as we did!

-5 days prior-

  
  
  


_ “Welcome to the Afterlife, Tommy.” _

The Afterlife was different than what Tommy thought it would look like. He’d imagine something like the nether, but instead of random mobs there'd just be people and souls who were either getting tortured or the ones torturing. Tommy didn’t at all expect an infinite plane with what looked to be a sun, but a lot closer than the one at home, and a lot hotter. It was somehow extremely hot and yet extremely cold. Tommy didn’t like it. He didn’t like the red void that surrounded them, everything was the same color, it made Tommy sick. Was there even an up or down? It didn’t look like it. It didn’t feel like it either.

“Wow, classic Wilbur, sounding just as cheesy as you always were.”

“Is there a problem with that?”

“Oh, you fucking bitch, Wilbur… Anyways, what is this place?”

“Oh this? This is the afterlife, Tommy. We’re all dead, so this is our place of rest.”

“But Wilbur, it’s so dark, and cold, and empty! Why would this be a resting place if it were so uncomfortable here?” 

“Tommy, I don’t think you understand this place.”

“Then tell me! What don’t I understand? Explain it to me, I want to know!”

“Tommy, this isn’t just the afterlife. We’re in hell.” 

“Wilbur, what do you mean we’re in hell. This sure doesn’t seem like hell.”

“Why would hell be what you imagined it to be? It’s not like anybody got here and then came back to life only to tell the story of how it looked. When you leave this place you forget it entirely. Having a solidified image for a place in your head is just your coping mechanism kicking in about things you don't know!” 

“Well I'm sorry, that you just aren’t as creative as I am, I didn’t even want to come here! You just came here for the death and to be away from the place where you have no power! You lost your power, got upset, and then left! You’re no better than when Phil and Techno left us, I hope you know that!”

“That is not why-”

“It is and you know it!”

“Will you just shut up already Tommy!” Tommy shut his mouth. “God, you insufferable child, you just can’t stop talking can’t you?”

“...”

“Answer me!” Wilbur screamed at Tommy, and he flinched.

“Sorry! Sorry I can stop, I’ll stop talking now! Sorry.” Wilbur leaned down to look Tommy in the eye.

“Now, you listen to me Tommy. This is hell. And because of it Schlatt has been asleep this entire time and Mexican Dream goes to hide! You have no idea how slowly time passes here Tommy. You’re not going to last, you’re never going to.”

“Well you know what? Just because you said that I am going to outlive you in every way possible. Fuck you Wilbur.” Tommy said confidently, Wilbur’s silence made him proud. He started to walk off.

“Don’t walk off too far, Tommy. You’ll find yourself either in a sticky situation or too far away to come back.”

“I’ll be fine Wilbur! When have I not been able to handle things by myself! I’ll be fine. You probably want me gone anyways so just shut up about it, stop acting like you care when you don’t!”

“You’d be dead if it weren’t for me Tommy. I could have left you in Phil’s house and only fed myself. I could have never let you shower or sleep, and you’d let me because you didn’t know better. You’d do things and I’d tell you not to, but you did it anyways because you know better. You know more than me don’t you Tommy?”

“Oh, shut up Wilbur! Why do you have to act all serious and mean! What did I ever do to you! Did I destroy your home after helping you build it? Did I leave you alone when that place exiled you? Did I help save a country only to make you president so I can show you how your dreams can’t come true and that you’re pathetic? Did I do that? Did I?”

“I had my reasons to, I died in the end so it’s fine! I got what I deserved!”

Not without taking away everything I loved! You separated me and Tubbo by making him president! You came back to torment me and show me that the alive version of you didn’t even care about me in the end, so you come with me as a ghost because you feel bad? I’m sure you got what you deserved, being in the void with someone just as evil as you!”

“Can you just drop it Tommy? Let’s go somewhere else already.”

“Lets? No, you’re not coming.”

“You’re going to get lost then, you’ll ever see a person again for the rest of your life if you leave without me. I know the way everywhere, so shut up because I’m coming whether you like it or not!”

“Fine! You can come with, but only as long as you never sing Jump in the Catalac while I’m around!” Wilbur smirked.

“Jump-”

“No, nono monsieur Wilbur! Shut the fuck up before I find a baguette in the depths of hell and shove it in your mouth.”

“Tommy, you are the worst at pronouncing French words.”

“I know, but I’m still better at pronouncing French words than you at pronouncing Dutch words.” Tommy and Wilbur wandered off together. Tommy didn’t question the sudden changes in Wilbur’s behaviour.

but maybe he should have.

\--

  
  


“Wilburrrrrr, I think we’re lost!”

“Are you kidding me Tommy!? You said you knew where you were going!”

“You trusted that I knew where I was going! Which might I add was a very foolish thing to do Wilbur Soot. Very foolish indeed.”

“Oh, shut up Tommy. I should’ve let you go off by yourself! Maybe then you’ll finally be alone and I can live in peace.”

“You’re not alive, idiot.”

“You know what I mean!”

“Well maybe, if you had answered me correctly instead of telling me bullshit when I asked where we go back, then maybe, we could be back by now!”

“Wow, classic Tommy, always trying to make me the bad guy! You’re no better Tommy! Stop thinking you’re some untouchable angel, you’re literally in hell!”

“I know I’m not an untouchable angel, But I think, that you think, that you are! You blew up my home! My best friend! My family! And then you waited for our father to come and kill you. You didn’t even say goodbye. I hate you Wilbur, I hate you so much!.”

_ Smack! _

“Ow! What the fuck Wilbur! You don’t have to-” Wilbur swung a fist at Tommy. As soon as it collided, memories came rushing through Tommy’s mind.

“No! Wilbur stop, it hurts! Wilbur stop please! You don’t understand! Dream killed me like that! And I forgot about it already! Oh shittt, I need to get the hell out of here! Wilbur how do I leave? Can you show me how to be a ghost so I can see home again? Please Wilbur? I’ll do anything!” Tommy pleaded and pleaded with Wilbur until he finally gave in.

“Ok Tommy, fine. Just shut up already! I have a headache from you! I can’t believe I have to spend the rest of eternity with your annoying ass.”

“Hahaha wait, did you just say eternity?”

“You heard me.”

“Fuck.”

\--

After a few hours, Wilbur and Tommy found their way back to where they first met up, Schlatt was still asleep and Mexican Dream could be seen in the distance. 

“Wilbur? Why is Schlatt asleep again?”

“Schlatt hardly wakes up. He’s accepted that he’s going to be here forever, but he doesn’t want to sit around and wait for more people to show up. So he spends his time asleep, and on rare occasions he wakes up and him, Mexican Dream, and I have some drinks. I don’t know where Schlatt gets them from, but he just has them. Now that you’re here, you can join.”

“But aren’t I too young for that?” (this sentence was written in american)

“You’re dead, Tommy. There are no laws in hell.” A horn sounded in the far distance. Tommy scoured the void for where it might be coming from. He saw Mexican Dream get up and started on his way back to where Wilbur and Tommy were. 

“Wilbur, What was that noise?”

“Ah shit, the train’s almost here. We should wake Schlatt.”

“Train? What train?” Who would’ve known that the only thing in hell would be a few dead people and a fucking train.

“Don’t worry about it Tommy, we aren’t going too far. We’ll be coming back here soon anyway. It’s about time I show you around.”

“So there’s more to hell than the void?”

“Yes.”

“Then why do we stay here?”

“Because it’s worse everywhere else.”

“What can be worse than this?”

“You will see, Tommy.” Mexican Dream had finally gotten to them.

“Eyyyyy, man. I think maybe me and Schlatt should sit this one out, man. We don’t have to wake him yet. Why don’t you and Thomás go? Ey man?”

“Alright, Mexican Dream. Let’s go Tommy, take my hand.” Wilbur reached out a hand to Tommy, who hesitantly took it before Wilbur dashed off, Tommy hardly being able to catch up.

They didn’t see the train for a while. They just heard the horn getting louder and louder. Tommy assumed that meant they were close. They found the train station after a while, it wasn’t anything fancy; just a small platform with one or two benches. There were red guard rails and a small barrier. A train was pulling up to it, Tommy could see it now. The train felt familiar even though he’s never seen it in his entire life. The ball of fire that lit everything up was apparently setting. Tommy didn’t even know there was a horizon, he didn’t even know if there was a ground. The setting sun illuminated everything he couldn’t see, the void went from the same ugly red color to many shades of pink, red, orange, and yellow. As Tommy turned away from the sun, the world around him was dim. Maybe this was what night time in hell was like. When the sun sets everything will go dark. But thankfully, the sun hasn’t gone down yet. 

Tommy didn’t recognize anyone on the platform, he could hardly see faces. They were just random people, shaded in a dark cloak and hidden from the void. What were they hiding from? Was there something here that was hunting down these souls? Were they even souls?

The train stopped, the small doors right in front of Wilbur and Tommy. They slid open quickly, and with little sound. Wilbur led Tommy in, turning towards the back of the train and walking. Tommy took the time to look around and observe the place. Fliers on the wall were too blurry to indicate any importance, or maybe Tommy’s eyesight was getting worse. Many windows were littered with scratches, and yet the seats were well cleaned and looked after. There was a lot of color on the train that night, the colorful little fliers on the walls made contrast to the white train and the patterned seats, which Tommy couldn’t come up with a color to match them. His brain was slowing down.

Wilbur sat them down on two solo seats, crowded together between two exits, and put an arm around Tommy, careful not to let him out of his grasp. Hardly anyone was around, just a few unrecognizable blokes not making their presence any more noticeable by staying quiet. A few minutes after Wilbur and Tommy sat down, the train started up again, a voice was coming through the speakers of the train. A familiar voice.

“ _ Northern and Waterloo and City Lines, and National Rail Services. This train terminates at Stanmore.”  _ Tommy heard words but he didn’t understand them. It was in english, so why couldn’t he process them?

  
  


“Where are we, Wilbur?”

“Why, the Jubilee Line of course!”

“...What? What is the Jubilee Line, Wilbur?” Wilbur quietly chuckled, 

“Don’t worry about it Tommy.”

  
  


Tommy and Wilbur sat in silence as the train moved and the sun set. It was silent except for the hum of the train on nonexistent tracks. Wilbur started humming while Tommy was falling asleep, leaning on Wilbur, trusting him to not let him go in this scary and unfamiliar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be heavily-lore involved, this was just a little filler chapter so we can convey certain things about Wilbur and Tommy's relationship while they are in the void. Especially how quick they are to change moods around each other, it definitely has something to do with how they were alive, but they do be ghosts now, so they're pretty dysfunctional.
> 
> Not everything is as it seems in the void.


	7. I'm sorry, Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy & Wilbur explore the afterlife and have a run-in with a certain creative-mode demon. Wilbur, Schlatt, and Mexican Dream get drunk which leads to something traumatizing to happen to Tommy. Tommy wakes up and then gets resurrected by Dream. However, Dream kills Tommy again for his own benefit and Tommy returns to the Afterlife only to see that Wilbur is gone. Mexican Dream goes to find him while Tommy has a moment with a sober Schlatt. The next chapter will be in the present time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Restraining & Forced Alcohol Consumption.
> 
> If that doesn't bother you than you can ignore the TW, but it's just in case, (The scene was kind of uncomfortable to write but It needed to be there to further establish the point that dead Wilbur is a crazy motherfucker).

Tommy woke up due to Wilbur gently shaking him awake. They were still in the train, but Tommy doesn’t know for how long.

“Wilbur? Are we there yet?” 

“Yes Tommy, we’re here. Take a look around.” When Tommy looked away from Wilbur and out the windows of the stopped train, he saw a huge city. It wasn’t colorful at all besides the neon signs and the color of the peoples’ clothes. Tommy wondered why all the people were there if they looked so normal. Don’t villains always look abnormal? Dream, Techno, and even Wilbur looked a little weird compared to most people on the SMP (Most people). Sam and a few other people look a little off too. So does Phil. Are Tommy and Tubbo really the most normal looking people on the SMP? Maybe.

The doors opened and Wilbur got up, tugging on Tommy’s arm for him to get up too. 

“Where are we Wilbur? How far away are we from Mexican Dream and Schlatt?”

“We’re pretty far, but don’t worry, we’ll be back soon. Mexican Dream and Schlatt will be fine without us for a week or two.”

“A week?! Wilbur what are you talking about?”

“You can’t just come to the city and not stay for a few nights, there’s a lot to see and a lot to do, so I’ll show you as much as I can.”

“But-”

“No buts, Tommy, just because we’re dead doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.”

“Wilbur, you said that it was worse here than outside though?”

“Well, of course it is, we’re in hell after all! You’ll see what I mean soon enough.” Wilbur took Tommy’s arm and rushed out of the train, weaving between crowds like he’s done it a million times before. Tommy couldn't help but stare at the buildings towering over everyone. Tommy had never been to a city like this, but then again, he's never been dead like this either.

“Let’s go get a bite to eat, Tommy. I know this one place that has great food.” Wilbur said with a smile, and led Tommy into a smaller building made of brick and bloodstains. The blood surprised Tommy, maybe it was just a design choice? 

Wilbur led them in and they sat down in a small booth with red leather seats that Tommy didn’t find very comfortable. They sat there talking for a while, ordering a huge basket of fries (this sentence was also written in american) and some steak. It was more delicious than Tommy would admit, even though nothing could compare to whenever Niki would cook, but Tommy still enjoyed it nonetheless. 

When they finished eating, Wilbur paid the tab with money Tommy wasn’t aware that Wilbur had. They walked out together and Wilbur led him back to the main street.

“What are we going to do now?” 

“I’m not sure, I think we should go stop in our hotel and check in first before we do anything else.”

“Okay, Wilbur.” Wilbur and Tommy were walking for what felt like hours, going around and between many groups of people. Hell was very crowded. They eventually came across a building taller than anything Tommy had ever seen before, he had no idea buildings could be that tall. He guesses that hell doesn’t have a build limit. Tommy was sure that they were not going in there. Either way, how would Wilbur be able to afford that? Wilbur walked them right in anyway. 

The lobby was quite large, with many fish tanks, places to rest, and what looked like pools and kitchens through the large windows connecting the rooms. Wilbur said something to the receptionist that Tommy couldn’t understand. The receptionist nodded and handed Wilbur a key. 

“Come on, Tommy! A friend of mine did some behind the scenes working and it looks like we have the suite at the top!” Tommy was very surprised. Who could Wilbur know that would get them the highest room in the tallest building in hell? But honestly,Tommy hopes that question never gets answered. 

Wilbur led Tommy into the large, glass elevator, which was tinted red all around and had seats. It was very dark in there despide the glass showing the bright city against the dark sky.There were many buttons. Wilbur pressed the top button and grabbed onto a strap on the ceiling of the elevator.

“Hold on to something, Tommy. This is going to be a quick ride.” Tommy hurriedly tried to find something to hold on to, but ultimately failed.

“Wilbur? What do you mean hold on-” The elevator ascended rather quickly, forcing Tommy on the ground, staring up at Wilbur who looked just fine, he was just vibing to the soft elevator music as if the elevator weren’t going what felt like 100 mph. When they finally slowed to a stop, Tommy had slowly made his way back on his feet, shaking. The elevator doors opened and Wilbur let go of the strap on the ceiling, walking straight out into the hallway, Tommy followed. When the hallway ended and all that was left was one door, Wilbur took out the key and put it through the lock, turning it until he heard a click.

Wilbur pushed open the door to reveal a huge loft, Tommy couldn’t see much of it as he was still outside the door. Wilbur turned to him, and gestured to go inside. As Tommy walked in, the place got larger and larger the farther he went in. He could see an incredible amount of rooms for just two people. The place was mostly open, but Tommy really wanted to look around and see what else there was. Tommy spotted a pool table, and a vending machine, and leather couches and a huge television. How much better could this place get? As Tommy kept walking he realized that the entire front wall was really a window overlooking the huge city. He could see a vast amount of buildings, but he spotted the train leaving in the distance, going back to it’s station where Wilbur and Tommy came from. It wasn’t dark in the city even though it was pretty much night time. There were no stars in hell. Tommy wonders if Wilbur has been here before.

“I’m going to go take a nap, you can look around and do whatever you want as long as you stay in the loft.” Wilbur walked off into a room Tommy didn’t know was there, and closed the door behind him. Tommy has the whole place to himself now.

Many of the rooms were quite boring, there were libraries and studies and kitchens. But there were some cool rooms, like the gaming room and the cinema. Plus the master bedroom that Wilbur was staying in was huge. It was larger than Tommy’s own house on the SMP. Many of the bathrooms were extremely fancy, with many different types of showers and sinks and bathtubs. Who would’ve known there were so many different types of each. After a little more looking, Tommy decided to shower and then take a nap as well. He could hardly remember the last time he showered, being dead and in prison and all. 

Tommy found his mind drifting, wondering how Tubbo and Sam were doing now that he’s gone. He misses them.

-Timeskip to a week and a few days later-

(Don’t forget that two days in the SMP is “one month and eighteen days” here!)

  
  


It was finally time to leave the city. The train was returning from the time it had been gone, so Wilbur and Tommy could finally go “home”. They were waiting at the station for the train when the pair spotted a familiar demon covered in blood. It seems as if the demon spotted them too, as it came flying over. Tommy froze, he tried to hide behind Wilbur the best he could.

“Heyyyy Wilbur! What’s up? Enjoy the suite?” Dream XD didn’t seem to notice that Tommy was there yet. Wilbur smiled at the demon as red dripped from it’s hands. Tommy felt sick.   
  


“Hey Dream XD! The suite was amazing, me and Tommy enjoyed it very much! Thank you for it!”

“Tommy? He’s here?”

“Yea, he’s right here!” Wilbur took a step to the side to reveal Tommy who was previously cowering behind Wilbur.

“Oh, Hey Tommy! What’re you doing here? You’re not supposed to be dead?” Shit.

“Haha heyyy Dream XD, good to see you again. Yea so funny enough, I actually died. Your other half and I got trapped in prison and he kinda beat me to death.” Tommy laughed nervously.

“Ah, I gotta love that guy! So anyways what’re you two up to? I was just on my way to the big man up at HQ to report on some things.”

“Well we were actually on our way back to Schlatt and Mexican Dream, you should come visit sometime, maybe when you’re off work.”

“I like that idea Wilbur, however I must be on my way to the Blood God now, so I’ll be seeing you two! I hope to see you here again! And tell Mexican Dream hello for me!” The demon flew away, Tommy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Wilbur turned to him,

“Why’re you so scared of him, Tommy! Dream XD is a great guy and he’s a good friend of mine! And so is the big man at HQ, I gotta take you there some other time to meet him.”

“Wilbur? Why is Dream XD here?”

“Dream XD is the second in command around here, he practically runs hell with the boss! He’s great at his job too!”

“Wilbur, I think I know what you mean now when you said that it would be worse here than back at home base.”

“Did I say that? Well, I don’t know what would be so bad about Dream XD! But you do you, Tommy.” They stood in silence until the train arrived.

  
  


“Same seats as last time?” Wilbur nodded to him. The sun was setting again, the city looked almost unreal at how the sun reflected on the buildings. It was beautiful to say the least. But now they go back home, in the middle of nowhere. 

“Okay.”

  
  


-Another timeskip, time go brrrrr-

Wilbur and Mexican Dream decided that it was going to be another one of those nights where they all drink and have fun. Schlatt had been awake for a few days, but he didn’t want to join in on the fun, he just wanted to drink. Tommy was the only one who didn’t want to drink. He just wasn’t in the mood to try it, he wasn’t in a good mood at all, but Wilbur and Mexican Dream didn’t seem to care. 

It was entirely harmless at first! It was just everyone but Tommy drinking a lot. Wilbur and Mexican Dream had gotten their guitars out of thin air and were improvising random songs about nothing in particular. Schlatt chimed in on occasion to comment on a lyric or two, or the entire song and say it was either really good or really shit. It had Tommy wondering if Schlatt was ever like this when he was alive, did he and Quackity ever do this around Tubbo? Tommy finds himself feeling bad for Tubbo, he didn’t wish this torture on anyone. Even though Wilbur and Mexican Dream were talented with their instruments, they just seemed to go on a little longer and louder each song and it was starting to annoy Tommy. 

“Can you two please shut up already? You’re good at playing and all but how long has it been since you started? Hours? Days? Just give me a break already.” Tommy said, plopping down on the ground just to glare at them. Wilbur and Mexican Dream had immediately stopped to hear what he said. Wilbur frowned at Tommy.

“Just chill out Tommy, have a drink! It’ll mellow you out!”

“No! I don’t want a drink! I’m fine without one!”

“But it will help you feel better, Tommy”

“I don’t want it!” Wilbur was starting to look annoyed, he stood up and started walking towards Tommy. Schlatt looked up from his place to see what was happening. Mexican Dream didn’t move a muscle. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Tommy was caught off guard as Wilbur was suddenly gone from his sight.

“Wilbur? I asked what you’re-” In a split second Tommy felt himself being restrained by Wilbur who was behind him, now pressed against him and holding his arms against his back in a death grip so he couldn't move away, but that didn’t mean he can’t struggle.

“Schlatt, hold him down.” Schlatt got up and made his way over to Tommy, who was extremely panicked, kicking and writhing to get away from Wilbur and Schlatt, but there was nowhere to run, nobody to help him. Tommy didn’t notice it when he accidentally hit Schlatt with his legs, he didn’t notice it when Schlatt had slapped him to make him calm down, he didn’t notice when Wilbur slid his hands in Tommy’s hair, gripping it and forcibly tilting his head back to lean on his own shoulder. Tommy only stopped when he saw Schlatt towering above him, fist dripping red. Tommy was frozen in fear, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. He started to cry, why couldn’t he breathe? Tommy tried to gasp for air but he couldn’t, Why? And in a split second, Tommy realized why he couldn’t breathe.

Wilbur forced a bottle to Tommy’s lips, tilting it up so it would go down his throat. Tommy started coughing but Wilbur didn’t move the bottle. The liquid burned on the way down. Tommy stopped fighting.

“Shhh, shh, you’re doing so well, Tommy.”

And now Tommy had a huge headache now for a reason he didn’t know. Tommy zoned out after the entire bottle was drained and smashed on him. 

“I’m sorry it had to happen this way, Tommy.” Tommy went into a haze and his vision was filled with just red. He didn’t notice when Schlatt walked away rubbing off the blood on his hands, he didn’t notice when Wilbur laid him down gently on the floor, only to walk away again. He didn’t notice when Wilbur and Mexican Dream started playing music again. He didn’t notice the pool of blood and tears around him. He didn’t notice that Wilbur was playing his favorite song. He didn’t notice that he had started falling asleep.

-

-

Tommy had an unpleasant waking up experience, he had the worst headache of his entire life and he just felt sore everywhere. He doesn’t remember why, all he remembers is whatever he was feeling. Must’ve been a bad night. Tommy will probably remember soon, but he was still startled by Wilbur’s voice.

“Tommy you know. I felt...I you know. I’m I’m really happy you’re here, man.” Tommy was really confused. Why was Wilbur being nice to him all of a sudden?

“Stop saying that to me. Stop it.”

“I felt this place growing for you, I felt this place growing for you, in here right and you know what, you know what I’m glad. You know why I’m glad? Because me and you were never good for that server. We just weren’t, like, like you can look at the whole history of the server and it all falls in our laps. The problems, right?” What the fuck was Wilbur talking about? Tommy noticed that he was staring to hyperventilate, resulting in loud, shaky breaths.

“You’re doing the thing. You’re doing this thing where you do your shaky breath again.”

“Thanks for pointing it out.” Wilbur quickly diverted back to his original topic.

“Think about it, think about it, everything that’s gone wrong has been..it’s down to us, it lies at our footstep. It-”

“When you talk like this I do the thing where my voice gets shaky. When you talk like this…”

“Yeah yeah. Here’s the thing I generally think of if it weren’t for me and you dying, right? The server would be in shambles. I know for a fact that if I come back or if I’m brought back to life in some way it’s definitely gonna-” Tommy doesn’t want to think about Wilbur being resurrected. Even right now, Wilbur is so unpredictable, at least he is only ever angry at Tommy. If he were resurrected he might hurt Tubbo or Ranboo or Sam, and well, Tommy doesn’t want that to happen.

“Don’t fucking... fuck off. I...you are fucking here and I’m so...huh?” 

“I know what I’m like. That’s the issue.” Tommy sighed, he really doesn’t want to deal with crazy Wilbur right now.

“Well I know what I’m like and I fucking hate it here!” Wilbur laughed like a maniac.

“I’m having a great time, I don’t know about you. Look I was thinking Tommy, basically what we do is after a couple...maybe like a couple more months of work, I’m gonna set up the solitaire arena, right, and we’ll we’ll have a fight to the-”

“I can’t...I can’t even remember what girls look like...I just see Mexican Dream…” Wilbur went silent, so Tommy did too.

“No please keep talking about solitaire...Will? W-Will…” Wilbur was gone. Tommy doesn’t know where to, but he’s gone.

But Tommy heard a new voice. One he hadn’t heard in a month and a half.

“Tommy…Tommy...wake up.”

  
  


_ Dream. _

  
  


*Cue March 4th stream*

(AKA When Tommy gets resurrected and Dream turns into a massive bitch but instead of big bitch Dream keeping him alive, he kills him to further his own knowledge on death and the afterlife, basically using Tommy as his experiment and toy.)

  
  


When Tommy woke up again, he found himself in the same spot as the last time he died. But this time, he remembered everything that happened the first time. A tear rolled down his cheek. He had just gone through it all again. Dying, getting resurrected, dying again. When will Tommy get a break. When will the universe piece his broken heart back together again.

The first thing Tommy laid his eyes on was Schlatt and Mexican Dream having a conversation. When they finally noticed him, they both were surprised to see him again. 

“Eyyyy man, I’ll go find Wilbur, man.” Mexican Dream said and fucking dipped. It was just Schlatt and Tommy now. 

“Tommy? What happened?” Schlatt asked, voice low as he too had a headache. 

“Dream brought me back. He was saying all these crazy things like how we could be immortal together. He said he’s going to revive Wilbur. I told him not to do it, but he didn’t listen to me. He said that Wilbur is going to get him out. I’m scared, Schlatt.” 

  
  


POV Schlatt

“Is he going to bring you back again?” 

“I think so. He wants to know about death and everything that came with it. I told him what I knew but I didn’t think I had a choice. He killed me again so now I have to find out more and report back to him.” Schlatt looked at the kid in front of him, not knowing what to do. Schlatt made the decision to at least try to help, because it’s not like he’s ever helped anybody when he was alive anyway.

“Is there anything you need that I can provide you with? That seems pretty scary. I remember dying, it was the worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life. I could never imagine going through it twice.”

“Being alive again was twice as painful as dying. I don’t want to get resurrected, Schlatt. It hurts.” Another tear fell from the teen in front of Schlatt. 

“I’m sorry, Tommy. You shouldn’t have to go through this.” The only thing Schlatt could fathom to do was to bring Tommy closer to him, and embrace him. So that’s what Schlatt did as Tommy leaned into him and cried. They were both silent for a while.

“Tommy, I’m sorry I walked away last night. I figured that since you were already so used to it then it wouldn’t affect you.”

“So used to what?”

“People hurting you.”

“I mean yea, but that doesn’t mean it’ll hurt any less. That’s the one thing I’ve learned out of everything that’s happened. It always hurts, so why not just give in so it ends quicker? I deserve it anyway. That’s what I think to myself every time someone hurts me. That way I can forgive them, and get over it.” Schlatt just hugged Tommy even tighter. Neither of them spoke as they were too afraid to disturb the other.

-

“Can I go and see Sam soon?” Tommy looked up at Schlatt, he just couldn’t say no to him. Wilbur had already taught Tommy how to go back and forth, so Schlatt can just supervise him while he does. 

  
  


“Of course you can, kid”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We think the next chapter will be the last one, But after a little break there will be a side story!!   
> There might also be a sequel depending on the actual DSMP lore, but if there isn't then there will definitely be more to come other than the side fic!


	8. The end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy sees everyone again, but still has to say goodbye. 
> 
> Tommy get's the closure he wants, and so does Wilbur, Schlatt, and Mexican Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh this chapter was so long to write, but this is the last and longest chapter. I hope you enjoy. (I had to take a few breaks while writing the ending lmao), I hope I made you cry because I definitely made myself.
> 
> -cold_cut
> 
> Ahh thank you though to everyone once again. We do plan on writing more in the future, we just plan to take a small break since we are both behind with school. 
> 
> -mabell20

After Tommy had died, he didn’t like touching very much unless he absolutely had to (And he definitely didn’t want to make Wilbur angry by swatting his hand away whenever he’d touch him, that was until the night before he got resurrected. He didn’t want Wilbur to touch him at all after that). He made an exception for Sam. He saw something in Sam’s eyes when he first spotted him. He was the first one to see Tommy, it took a hot minute for everyone else in the crowd to turn around and see all the ghosts. Schlatt, Wilbur, and Mexican Dream stood with Tommy, but mainly behind him. Schlatt and Wilbur whispered something to Tommy.

“Go see them, Tommy.” And off Tommy went, he dashed away from the ghosts and over to Sam. 

  
  


“Tommy?”

“Yea, it’s me again Big Man. I missed you a lot since I last saw you.”

“Are you- Can I-”

“Of course you can Big Man!” Tommy held his arms out for Sam, and Sam dashed into them. And for the first time, the crowd watched on as Sam sobbed into the ghost's almost transparent arms, whispering apologies while the ghost patted his back with a smile and said, “It’s ok Big Man Sam. I forgive you. I was pretty angry and upset at first, but I understand what happened now. I forgive you Sam, it’s ok now.”

“No, no Tommy you don't have to! It was my fault not yours, don’t forgive me, I don’t deserve it!”

“I told you Sam, I forgive you! I’m not taking it back.”

“Why don’t you hate me Tommy? I left you in there just like everyone else left you, I could've done better. I should have done better but I didn’t.”

“If you had the choice not to keep me in there then I know you would have taken it. Sure, the one thing I want the most is to be alive again, to sit with you and cry while Fran nudges her head on our laps and tries her best to comfort us. There’s nothing I want more than that, But I can’t come back.”

“What do you mean Tommy? Can’t you stay because you’re a ghost now?” Tommy pulled away from the hug, but kept his hands on Sam’s shoulders, Sam put his hands over Tommy’s as well, they were freezing, but his hands were definitely there. 

“No, Sam. I can’t stay. Once I leave I can’t ever come back. It’ll be time for me to move on.”

“But What about Wilbur, and Schlatt, and Mexican Dream! They haven’t moved on yet!”

“I’ll teach them to. We can all move on but before I do I need to make sure that Dream gets sent to the deepest pit of hell. There’s nothing I would want to see more than the big boss of hell torturing the worst person in the world for eternity. I’ll make sure of it. I’m not moving on from this world without it. I need you all to be safe from him, Sam.”

“Tommy, please don’t go, you don’t have to! What are we going to do without you? We’re going to miss you too much, I’m going to miss you too much. And what about Sam Nook? He’s broken Tommy! He won’t come out”

  
“I have to, Sam. And I already know the truth of Sam Nook, he’ll be fine as long as you are.”

“Tommy you know for a fact that I will not be fine after you go.”

“You have to, Sam. For me, ok?” Sam ripped his mask and glasses off and dove back into Tommy’s arms, sobbing once again.

“I still can’t believe you have to go.”

“It’ll be better than staying in hell with Wilbur.”

“Hell?”

“Yea, I went to hell. Don’t fucking know why I was there, but it sure felt like hell if that means anything here.”

“It means everything Tommy, I'm so sorry you went there, did Wilbur, Schlatt, and Mexican Dream keep you safe?”

“Not at all, they were the danger of hell, made something that was supposed to be bad even fucking worse. They made it hell. But it’s fine, because when we move on they’ll be ok again. Dying hurt so badly, Sam. It was the worst pain in my entire life and I’m going to have to relive it. But when I do, the universe will put me back together again, and once it does that, it’ll put you and everyone else back together, and we’ll all be ok, it won’t hurt anymore. I’ll just be a memory to everyone.”

“Tommy you are so much more than just a memory, you’re a person, you’re a place. You care so much and we all failed to see that. We let you down and we don’t deserve you, but I can’t help wanting you back even more because of that.” Tommy made Sam look him in the eyes.

“Thank you, Sam. But I still will have to go whether you want me back or not. And that doesn’t mean I will stop forgiving you, that I will stop missing you, that I will stop loving you. Sam, it will be ok. Just live for me ok? I’ll be right back, I gotta go talk to Tubbo.” Sam nodded, wiping his eyes. After Tommy floated away, Wilbur floated over.

“You really made that kid miss you, you know?” Damn, Wilbur back at it again with the banger lines.

“I could say the same for you.”

“How did you do it?”

“What do you mean?”

“How did you make him love you.”

“Because I loved him first, gave him someone to have fun with and keep him on his feet. I gave him something to look forward to, I wanted to give him closure.”

“Do you think he could ever love me again.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t think he ever stopped loving you, Wilbur.”

“But I do bad things to him.”

“We all did, and yet here he is, forgiving us. We killed him and look at how he’s treating us all.” Sam motioned to Tommy and Tubbo who were hugging and crying.

“Y’know Dream resurrected him a little while ago. Gave him the choice to either kill himself and be alone in Prison or let Dream stay alive with him, so right now Tommy is supposed to be in the afterlife gathering information for Dream because they made a deal. But Dream forgot about one choice. And Tommy is going to take that choice and end everything once and for all. I’m proud of him for that.” Sam looked at Wilbur, confused.

“Dream can resurrect? Can’t he just resurrect Tommy and we can get him out?”

“No. They’re a package, you can’t get one person out without the other. It’s too dangerous, so there’s really nothing we can do. But either way, it’s Tommy’s decision, he’s going to wait till Dream resurrects him, kill him, and then kill himself. That way he has closure, and he can die the death he wanted.”

“I wish he didn’t have to do this, but as long as Tommy is happy, I’ll endure it.”

“You really care about him don’t you.”

“I don’t know if I’ve cared about someone this much in my entire life.”

  
  


“He’s lucky to have you, Sam.”

“Sure, but I’m also lucky to have had him for as long as I did.”

  
  
  


POV Tubbo

  
  


“Hey, Tubbo.”

“Oh my god, Tommy. So it really is you?”   
  


“Yeah, it’s me.”

“I don't even know what to say at this point.”

“That’s ok. Take your time.” They stood in silence for a minute, locked in eye contact, not believing it’s real.

“I didn’t think you'd die before me in all honesty.”

“I’m glad I did. I wouldn’t be able to live without you.”

“But  _ I _ can’t live without you, Tommy! You’re being selfish again.”

“You can, and you have been. You’ve been going on fine!”

“Because I’ve been in denial! I’m distracting myself so I don’t have to deal with the fact that you’re dead and soon enough you won’t be coming back!” Tommy was quick to hold Tubbo in his arms, and as cold as he was, it was still Tommy.

“So then what’s going to happen when you do deal with it?”

“I’ll figure it out when I get there.”

“Tubbo, I don’t want you to be any more upset than you already are. You’ve been through so much already.”

“It’s practically nothing compared to what you went through, It can’t be that bad can it?”

“Yes, it can always get worse… Tubbo I want you to promise me that if the day comes that you face everything that has happened, I need you to go find Sam, or Puffy. They can help you more than I ever could.”

“Tommy, nothing would help me more than you being back. But I know that I can’t have that, I can’t have you and it’s killing me.”

“Tubbo, Will you promise me that?”

“Yea, I promise. But then you better promise not to come back! I want you to be happy as well. If I see you back here, your ghost ass is nothing more than done!” The two shared a laugh. 

“I promise… I need to talk to a few more people, ok?”

“Yea, ok Tommy.” Tommy turned away but Tubbo still had something to say.

“Tommy?”

“Yea Tubbo?”

“I love you, even after everything. I still do.”

“I love you too, Tubbo.” Tubbo could only smile through the waterfalls leaking from his eyes.

“Oh and Tubbo, I heard what you said earlier, about not getting hung up on me? I definitely want you to get hung up on me. I’m  _ the _ TommyInnit, remember my legacy forever!”  Tommy said with a loud smile and floated away. Tubbo would be lying if he said that he wasn’t the least bit sad that Tommy was leaving. Denial still had Tubbo in its grasp, but he will be fine. Tubbo has Ranboo and Michael, and Sam and Puffy, he just won't have Tommy. And honestly, Tubbo is okay with that, he will still smile in the face of danger because it’s what Tommy would’ve done. Live for Tommy, it can’t be too hard.

  
  
  


POV Ranboo

  
  


“Thanks for the flower, Ranboo.” Ranboo jumped, not expecting a ghost to appear behind him and talk about fucking flowers.

“Oh yea, no problem Tommy. I thought that it was fitting because it was the flower I first gave you. You were my first friend here, y’know? Sure I may have a bunch of people now, but it still sucks losing someone I was close to, especially after exile which I’m sure you heard me talk about.”

“Yea, I understand… Do you regret robbing George’s house?”

“I don’t know. I regret what happened as a result but I’m not sure about what life would be like had we not done that, it could be worse.”

“I don’t regret it. Being dead for so long has changed my perspective on things a whole lot. Oh by the way time moves differently when you’re dead rather than alive so I’ve technically been dead for a few months in my time. It’s a lot of time being with the people who hurt me and continued to do so.”

“What happened when you were there?”

  
“A lot of things. I don’t remember a lot of it but I think something happened one night that caused me to not like human touch or alcohol. Something definitely happened but I don’t know exactly why or how. I sometimes get flashbacks to things I don’t remember but by getting them in general I know it happened at some point in my life that I don’t remember. It’s creepy.”

“Damn, that is creepy.”

“Yea. Anyways, I know how you’ve been feeling, so I don’t want you to blame yourself in any way for what happened. You didn’t even know what was happening while I was in prison. Speaking of, what happened while I was in prison?”

“Me and Tubbo got married and adopted a zombie piglin baby called Michael.”

“... what the fuck?”

“Yea.”

“I think I was better off not knowing that.”

“Sorry.”

“That’s ok.”

“...”

“Bye Ranboo.”

“Bye Tommy.”

  
  
  
  


POV Phil & Techno

  
  


Phil & Techno stood whispering to each other about the whole ordeal. But they were taken out of that little headspace when a boisterous ghost made his way over to them. 

“Hey Big Man! Or Big Men, actually it would probably be Big Man and Big Pig to be more accurate.” 

“Hey, Theseus.” 

“Soooo, about the whole going to hell thing…”

“I’ll make sure Dream gets the worst punishment I can think of.”

“I meant why I was there, but that works too. Thanks, Techno.” Phil looked very confused at the conversation.

“What? I like to pain my buildings with a splash of blood!”

“What the fuck does that even mean, Techno?” They forgot Phil was there.

“You’re too old to understand, Phil. You’ll find out soon enough anyway!”

“Hey! No he will not.”

“Techno, no offense, but Phil’s already on his way out! He’s practically already in his grave!”   
  


“I mean he’s not going to find out by seeing it.”

“If you don’t send him to hell I will personally come back from wherever I go and drag him down there.”

“Are you talking about me?”

“Ohh, haha I forgot you were here, Phil. Haha nooo we’re not talking about you! Don’t worry about it!” Tommy glared at Techno.

“So anyways, what’s up? Why’re you here? I thought you’d be happy at the news of my death. Did something change or are you here to mock me.” Techno shut up, the humorous mood was gone, now it was just pain.

“No! Of course we aren’t here to mock you!”

“Then why are you here? Because you sure aren’t sorry about any pain you’ve caused me and my friends. Why are you here.” Phil sighed. Techno stayed silent.

“To pay our respects. You’re our family after all.”

“Ok... and we became family when? Because the last time you came here you specifically made sure that we weren’t by killing my brother, dipping, and being far away together for the majority of your time here. Not to mention you had a chance to redeem yourselves while I was in exile and didn’t. And if I remember correctly the last blow was you teaming up with my abuser, you know, the person who took all of my lives, and then proceeding to blow up my home.”

“We're blood family whether you like it or not.”

“Sure, sure, argue with a ghost that can keep talking for eternity. But when you bleed us dry are you sure we’re still family? Sure Phil. Anyways I just wanted to say bye and all. I don’t think you’re going to miss me, but I’m still saying bye because I might possibly think of you for a few seconds when I’m gone.” Tommy turned to leave but was once again interrupted by Phil. Dunno about Tommy, but there’s some major deja vu vibes right here, didn’t this happen a few minutes ago?

“I’m proud of you Tommy.” Tommy whipped his head around, not expecting to hear it from Phil. “I’m so incredibly proud of you for making it through everything and still being strong enough to come here and face us. I’m so proud of how far you’ve gotten and how you still want to help other people. You’ve become an amazing young man, even if you don’t want to call me your dad anymore, You’re one of the best sons I could ask for.” Tommy chose not to clap back, and instead took in what Phil said.   
  


“You’re proud of me?”

“Yea Tommy, we’re both proud of you.” Tommy started to tear up.

“Thanks Phil, Techno. I’ll see you around.” That was a lie, but it was easier than saying goodbye after that.

“Bye, kid.” Tommy sped back to Sam.

  
  


POV Sam (again)

  
  


“So what’s the plan Tommy?”

“What plan?”

“The one with Dream.”

“Oh yea that one. All I’m gonna do is leave here, and then wait to be resurrected. And when he does, I’m gonna find an opening and kill him. He’s gonna be stuck in the worst parts of hell for eternity. And then Me, Wilbur, Schlatt, and Mexican Dream can move on. Simple.”

“How will we know if it succeeds?”

“I don’t fucking know, you might just like feel it and shit. I’ve never done this before, Sam.”

“Yea I know you haven’t but I just want to know when or if you succeed, But I don't think anything could go wrong. Are there any precautions you need me to take?”

“If you can help it, can you be there? I don’t want to be alone when it happens.”

“Yeah of course, Tommy.”

“So are you going to do a speech or something?”

“Oh, I forgot about that. Is there time to?”

“I dunno man. You tell me.”

“Ok, I’ll do a little speech.”

  
  


-Timeskip because I’ve been writing for hours, fuck this speech-

  
  


“Welcome back, Tommy.”

“Hey Dream, fuck you.”

“What have you been up to in the afterlife, Tommy?”

“Nothing much, just spending mass amounts of time with people I hate.”

“You hate Mexican Dream?”   
  


“No, of course I don’t hate Mexican Dream! But I do hate Wilbur and Schlatt. You of all people should know this.”

“Yea, yea. Anyways, find out anything new?”

“Uh, yea. Last time I was here I don’t think I mentioned the city.”

“City? There’s a city in the afterlife?”   
  


“Yea, it’s huge. Wilbur took me there and we ran into Dream XD, he works there y’know. Cool dude. At least that’s what Wilbur said.”

“Oh, I didn’t know he worked there. Very cool.” Tommy suddenly went quiet.

“Do you miss him sometimes?”

“Well yea, he’s my other half!”

  
  


“Why don’t you go see him in person then.”

  
  


“What are yo-” Tommy sprung into action, grabbing Dream by the collar and forcing him closer to the lava.

“Come on Tommy, you should know by now not to do this. You know I can overpower you.” Tommy kept pushing, they were getting closer, Dream was struggling.

“You can’t overpower me anymore and you know it, Dream.”

“Empty threats, you know what happens when you threaten me, Tommy.”

“Shut up, Dream. After everything you still have the audacity to say that to me. I’ve recovered, I’ve healed since then and you will not affect me.”

“You say that and yet you still hate it if I touch you, you still hate cramped spaces.”

“Ok the touch thing is unrelated for the most part! Plus I can get over a cramped space if it means killing you.”

“You can’t do it Tommy.”

“I can, just watch me.” Dream was beginning to struggle more, taking another step back. He could feel the lava behind him.

“I will come back Tommy. You can’t keep me here. I can’t die. I promise I will come back, I will kill everyone here except you. I will make you watch as I kill every one of your friends. I will kill them in ways you never thought was possible. If you kill me, I will come back for you.” Tommy smirked, pushing Dream incredibly close to the lava, his hair was starting to burn.

“So what If I die with you?” Dream wasn’t at all expecting Tommy to say something like this, he’d watch as Tommy begged him to keep him alive, that he wanted to live and see his friends again. He wonders what changed, but he had time to 

“You’d never do it Tommy. You used to beg me to keep you alive, so you can see your friends again. Nothing has changed, Tommy. You’re still the weak, unimportant, child that only causes problems.”

“Dream, maybe I do start problems. I might be the root of every single problem on this entire fucking server, but I solve my problems. That’s why I’m still alive and it’s why you’re going to die. I started all of this, and I’m going to end it. You and me Dream, since the beginning. We started this, so we’re going to end it. Right here, right now.” Dream laughed as Tommy pushed him in the lava. His laughs morphing into screams of pain as the lava burned away his clothes, and then his skin, and his muscles, and his bones. The very essence of Dream was now being sent straight to hell, right to the Blood God. The room smelt of burning flesh.

“Sam?”

“I’m here Tommy.”

“Can you lower the lava for a bit?”

“Of course, Tommy. Do you want to go home?”

“Nah, I just want to see you one last time.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier not to see me?”

“Yea, but even if it hurts more, I still want to see you, one last time.”

“Okay, Tommy.” Tommy and Sam waited in silence. The lava eventually came down, revealing Sam in his warden armor and his mask on.

“Hey Sam.”

“Hey Tommy.”

“I’m scared to die, Sam.”

“You don’t have to die now Tommy, you can come home with me and we can sit with Fran and you can tell me about the afterlife.”

“I want to so badly, Sam. You have no idea how much I want that, but I need to go. I have to die again so everyone can be safe, so you can live your lives for me because I wasn’t able to.”

“Do you really have to go?” Sam took off his glasses and mask. The lava was still illuminating the floor below.

“Yea. I have to go. I hope Sam Nook can come out some day, make sure to tell him I said thanks, for everything, really.” Sam was tearing up, wiping his eyes as to be strong for Tommy.

“You don’t have to be strong for me anymore, Sam. You can cry, I will too.” Tommy started crying as if on command.

“How long have you been holding in those tears.”

“Like ten minutes, bro. My throat hurts like a bitch.” Sam and Tommy laughed together, not for long and not very hard, but they laughed.

“Yea, mine too.” They were silent again.   
  


“I don’t really know what else to say.”

“Yea, I don’t either.”

“It’s probably time for me to go Sam.” Sam started crying more.

“I’m gonna miss you so much Tommy.”

“I’m gonna miss you too, Sam.” Tommy approached the edge of the cell, peering into the lava, ready to jump.

“Are you sure you have to go, Tommy? It would be fine if you wanted to stay.”

“Nah, It’s fine. I have to do this. I lived my life’s purpose but, I guess it wasn’t meant to be.” Tommy took a step off the edge, looking Sam in the eye as a tear dropped into the lava, as did he.

  
  
  


“Goodbye Tommy.”

  
  
  


\--

  
  


“So you’ll take care of him right, Techno?” Tommy was standing in the afterlife’s void now, with the usual ghosts waiting for him, plus Techno.

“Of course I will. He won’t be leaving. His time of reign is over.” Tommy sighed, he can now finally rest and get the closure he wanted.

“Thanks, Techno.”

“No problem, Tommy.” There was silence between everyone.

  
  


“It’s time, Tommy.” Wilbur took his place beside Tommy. As did Schlatt and Mexican Dream.

“We had a good run, had some good memories. We lived our lives. Take us away Techno.”

“Tommy, I don’t think I will ever admit this to anyone ever again, but I’m gonna miss you big man. It was a pleasure being your brother.”

“I’ll miss you too Techno.” Tommy said and started walking, the rest of the ghosts followed, leaving Techno behind.

  
  


“So how long do we walk for?” Tommy asked after a few minutes.

“A little while longer.” Wilbur said.

  
  
  


They departed shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for going on this short journey with us, we appreciate it so much. Because of you we've gotten back into writing and we're definitely going to be making more after this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all again for reading, writing one chapter a day was quite the challenge but you all made it so so worth it.


End file.
